


The Prince and the Queen

by DarcyStark



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Drama, Drama & Romance, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Relazione Elfo/Umano, True Love, matrimonio combinato, vero amore
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarcyStark/pseuds/DarcyStark
Summary: [SusanxLegolas, Crossover "Le Cronache di Narnia" e "Il signore degli anelli"]Dal primo capitolo:Quello che riferì non era molto promettente: gli orchi avevano dichiarato nuovamente guerra e le megere si facevano vedere sempre più spesso nei boschi vicini al castello. Era passato troppo poco tempo dall'ultima battaglia e non erano ancora fisicamente pronti a respingerli nuovamente. Aslan, allora, suggerì di chiedere aiuto a un Re appartenente a un altro mondo, Re che Aslan riteneva saggio e più propenso a stringere un alleanza. [...] Il loro Re, dopo molte ore passate a consultarsi, accettò di aiutarli e di creare questa alleanza solo se Narnia avesse concesso loro una cosa: un matrimonio che univa effettivamente i due mondi.
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Susan Pevensie
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. 01. Un'unione Inattesa

"Le Cronache di Narnia, Il Signore degli Anelli e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà, tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari, il mio è solo un divertimento"

01\. L'alleanza inattesa.

L'unico rumore che si poteva sentire nella stanza di Re Peter non era altro che lo scoppiettio del fuoco che ardeva beato nel caminetto. Dopo giorni di silenzio e di cose non dette, Peter convocò le sue sorelle, Susan e Lucy, e suo fratello Edmund, in una riunione privata presso la sua stanza. Quello che riferì non era molto promettente: gli orchi avevano dichiarato nuovamente guerra e le megere si facevano vedere sempre più spesso nei boschi vicino al castello. Era passato troppo poco tempo dall'ultima battaglia e non erano ancora fisicamente pronti per respingerli nuovamente. Aslan, allora, suggerì di chiedere aiuto a un Re appartenente a un altro mondo, Re che Aslan riteneva saggio e più propenso a stringere un alleanza. Il Leone tramite un portale che univa Narnia ad altri mondi, portò Peter al cospetto del Re di Bosco Atro per chiedere aiuto. Il loro Re, dopo molte ore passate a consultarsi, accettò di aiutarli e di creare questa alleanza solo se Narnia avesse concesso loro una cosa: un matrimonio che univa effettivamente i due mondi.  
  
«Quindi non c'è altra scelta» disse Susan mentre fissava il fuoco senza battere ciglio. Non aveva il coraggio di guardare i suoi fratelli, era incredula.  
  
«Ho chiesto più di una volta se ci fosse un altro modo per allacciare un alleanza, ma lui è stato irremovibile. Vuole un matrimonio» disse lui con tono dispiaciuto.  
  
«E hai scelto me perché sono la più grande».  
Peter annuì e Susan si voltò verso di lui. Aveva lo sguardo ferito, nemmeno a lui piaceva questa cosa.  
  
«Ma prova a pensare quante cose buone porterà questa unione. Ogni volta che avremo bisogno di aiuto loro ci saranno, ci aiuteranno a ricostruire quello che è andato perduto e potremmo prosperare nuovamente» disse Peter facendo un passo verso la Regina Gentile.   
  
«Come può aver accetto me come sposa per suo figlio? Come può sapere che sono giusta per lui? E poi, elfi? Perché scegliere una mortale?» chiese fredda. Susan sapeva che gli elfi erano esseri immortali e non si capacitava di tale unione, perché scegliere una mortale come sposa per un futuro Re? Era più logico pensare a un matrimonio con una persona che aveva una durata di vita uguale o quasi uguale al proprio sposo.  
  
«Aslan e io abbiamo parlato di te. Aslan ha elogiato la tua bontà e la tua intelligenza mentre io elogiavo la tua bellezza e la tua capacità con l'arco e delle vite che hai salvato. Gli raccontai della battaglia contro la Strega Bianca, di come, durante la guerra, ti era più importato della vita delle creature di Narnia che della tua vita. E dopo aver sentito questo, il Re scelse te come sposa elogiando persino il tuo coraggio. Era persino sorpreso nel sapere che appartenevi alla razza umana».  
Peter si passò una mano tra i capelli e sospirò stanco.  
«Se accetterai questa unione, vi sposerete dopo questa guerra. Non devi darmi una risposta adesso, il portale verrà riaperto la prossima luna piena. Tra un mese esatto. Hai tutto il tempo per pensarci bene».  
Edmund si alzò dalla sedia di velluto rosso, in cui era comodamente seduto, con lo sguardo pieno di collera.  
  
«Come hai potuto fare tutto questo a nostra insaputa? Sbaglio o siamo tutti e quattro Re e Regine che regnano su Narnia?» chiese arrabbiato il Giusto. «Preferisco combattere con le mie forze senza l'aiuto di nessuno. Non venderei mia sorella per nulla al mondo, nemmeno per un esercito che forse ci potrebbe portare alla vittoria definitiva».  
Peter si voltò verso di lui rosso di rabbia. Al Magnifico non piaceva quando qualcuno contestava le sue decisioni.  
  
«Non vi ho interpellato perché dovevo scegliere io. Sono pur sempre il maggiore!» disse facendo pochi passi verso Edmund. «Non ho venduto nostra sorella, se hai ascoltato almeno un terzo di quello che le ho detto è lei che deve scegliere se accettare o meno di sposare il figlio del Re».   
  
«E se non accettasse?» chiese Edmund mettendosi le mani sui fianchi.  
 _Manca solo che batta il piede a terra e sarebbe l'esatta copia di nostra zia Alberta_ , pensò Susan.  
  
«Allora questa unione non ci sarà e combatteremo da soli». Susan si voltò verso Lucy e rimase sorpresa nel vedere che la sorella minore guardava i propri fratelli in silenzio ma con uno sguardo che non prometteva nulla di buono.  
  
«Smettetela tutte e due!» urlò la minore.  
Peter ed Edmund si voltarono verso di lei. «Litigare non serve a niente. Certo, Peter ha sbagliato a non riferirci quello che stava accadendo ma almeno ha avuto la decenza di far scegliere a Susan». Lucy guardò la sorella maggiore e la prese dolcemente per mano. «Perché non riprendiamo domani mattina questa discussione? È tardi e siamo tutti un po' stanchi e alterati da questa notizia».  
Susan annuì, forse ritirasi nelle proprie stanze era più adatto. Certo, non avrebbe migliorato la situazione, e molto probabilmente non avrebbe aiutato il sonno, ma era meglio che stare in quella stanza. «Bene, buonanotte a tutti» disse Lucy mentre trascinava fuori dalla stanza la sorella. Camminarono velocemente per i corridoi del castello senza dire una parola. Lucy non poteva credere a quello che aveva appena udito, se fosse capitato a lei avrebbe certamente dato di matto. Certo, ne era a beneficio di Narnia ma sposare un estraneo non era proprio una bella cosa, l'imbarazzo poi era tanto. Susan si bloccò di colpo lasciando la mano della sorella facendola voltare. «Che succede?» chiese la giovane allarmata. Susan sorrise.  
  
«Sono arrivata nella mia stanza. Non te ne eri accorta?» Lucy scosse la testa, il pensare a quello che era appena successo l'aveva distratta. «Buonanotte Lucy». Susan le baciò una guancia ed entrò nella propria stanza. La Regina Gentile, una volta sola, si spogliò degli abiti da giorno e indossò la veste da notte di un bel rosa chiaro e andò a stendersi sotto le candide coperte. Si girò e rigirò continuamente durante la notte, pensando a cosa era giusto fare. A cosa avrebbe portato di buono quella unione e i doveri che avrebbe dovuto compiere dopo. Sbadigliò sonoramente e sorrise nell'oscurità, fortunatamente Morfeo era arrivato ad abbracciare anche lei.

°°°

Susan si svegliò molto tardi, il sole era già alto e i suoi raggi dorati facevano risplendere il castello di Cair Paravel e il mare sottostante. Dopo essersi lavata con cura e pettinata fino a far diventare i suoi capelli una cascata lucente, indossò un abito verde dalle cuciture dorate, a maniche lunghe e con la gonna che toccava terra. Qualcuno bussò alla porta e Susan corse ad aprirla aspettandosi di trovare Lucy, di solito era lei la prima persona che vedeva al mattino, ma si trovò davanti suo fratello Peter con in mano un piatto di leccornie.   
  
«Pensi di comprarmi con quei pasticcini?» chiese Susan facendolo entrare.  
Peter la guardò per qualche secondo e sospirò.  
  
«In realtà volevo solamente portarti la colazione».  
La giovane fanciulla prese il piatto tra le mani del fratello e lo appoggiò sopra al comodino di cedro che stava di fianco al letto.   
  
«Grazie» mormorò senza guardarlo.  
Peter prese le mani della sorella e la guardò negli occhi.  
  
«Perdonami Sue, non dovevo prendere una decisione del genere senza consultarti. Non sapevo cosa fare, gli orchi continuano ad attaccarci e secondo Aslan era una buona alternativa per sconfiggere una volta per tutte quelle orride creature. Alla prossima luna piena andrò da Re Thranduil e dirò che non si fa più nulla» disse tutto di un fiato.  
Susan mollò la presa dal fratello e si voltò verso la finestra ammirando il paesaggio. La Regina Gentile era felice di sapere che Peter aveva deciso di declinare l'offerta.  
  
«No. L'ultima parola spetta a me» Susan si voltò verso il fratello e lo guardò negli occhi. «Sono una Regina e farò tutto quello che posso per portare felicità e tranquillità al mio regno, se gli elfi sono la nostra unica possibilità per togliere di mezzo gli orchi allora accetterò l'unione. Una vera Regina pensa prima al proprio popolo e poi a sé stessa. Sposerò il figlio del Re e questa faccenda finisce qui». Peter la guardò a bocca aperta. Era davvero la sua Susan?  
  
«Ne sei sicura?» chiese avvicinandosi a lei prendendole nuovamente le mani. Susan sorrise e annuì. Il Re Supremo la strinse forte a sé con il cuore che batteva all'impazzata, un po' per la contentezza e un po' per i sensi di colpa.   
«Mi dispiace tanto» sussurrò infine.  
Susan sciolse l'abbraccio e lo guardò nuovamente negli occhi.  
  
«Tu avresti fatto lo stesso se fossi stato al mio posto»  
Peter sorrise a abbassò lo sguardo.  
«Credo che sia arrivato il momento di dirlo anche agli altri. Sarà difficile convincere Lucy che andrà tutto bene».  
Peter annuì e uscirono dalla stanza pronti a calmare e affrontare la piccola leonessa.

* * *

Piccola premessa:   
Sono passati sei anni dalla battaglia contro Jadis, quindi la nostra Susan ha 18 anni. (Secondo il libro, ne aveva 12 quando iniziò la sua avventura nel magico mondo di Narnia).   
Per quanto riguarda Legolas e la Terra di Mezzo, gli avvenimenti della compagnia dell'anello devono ancora avvenire.

* * *


	2. 02. Il ruggito della leonessa.

"Le Cronache di Narnia, Il Signore degli Anelli e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà, tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari, il mio è solo un divertimento"

02\. Il ruggito della leonessa.

Lucy ed Edmund stavano tranquillamente consumando la colazione quando Susan e Peter entrarono nella vasta sala da pranzo ben ammobiliata. La più piccola notò subito che la sorella era agitata e questo non era un buon segno. Raramente la si poteva vedere in quello stato. Susan e Peter presero posto davanti ai rispettivi fratelli e cominciarono a fare colazione in silenzio. _"Oh no! Non mi dire che Peter è arrabbiato con Susan perché ha rifiutato la proposta di matrimonio!"_ pensò subito Lucy. Edmund, stanco dell'intera situazione, decise che era giunto il momento di parlare.

«Avete dormito bene?» chiese ingenuamente. Si maledì immediatamente della domanda, come potevano aver dormito bene? Persino lui si era girato e rigirato nel letto pensando a un modo alternativo per sconfiggere gli orchi.  
Peter alzò lo sguardo verso di lui e sorrise.

«Non più del solito» disse felice e sollevato allo stesso tempo, era contento di non essere il primo a parlare. Aveva il terrore di dire agli altri, e di conseguenza a tutti gli abitanti di Narnia, quello che sarebbe accaduto tra poco più di un mese.  
Lucy riempì il proprio bicchiere di succo e si schiarì la gola.

«Perché siete arrivati in ritardo? Avete per caso litigato?» chiese guardando negli occhi Susan.  
Peter scosse la testa e addentò una brioche ancora calda.  
«Se non avete litigato, perché siete così silenziosi?» chiese mettendosi le mani sui fianchi. 

«Abbiamo solamente parlato Lucy, stai pure tranquilla» rispose la maggiore con un sorriso che la quietava sempre all'istante.  
Lucy, soddisfatta, sorrise a sua volta e guardò fuori dalla finestra contemplando il cielo. Il tempo non prometteva nulla di buono e questo per Lucy non era molto rassicurante. Ogni venerdì pomeriggio andava a bere il thè dal signor Tumnus in memoria dei vecchi tempi. Certo, poteva venire lui quando c'era brutto tempo, avrebbe sicuramente risparmiato qualche malanno alla più piccola visto che ultimamente si ammalava spesso ma Lucy non voleva. Considerava il tutto un rito dato che durante la sua prima visita a Narnia il fauno l'aveva ospitata per il thè.

«Spero veramente che non piova» sussurrò triste.

«Non ti preoccupare Lu, non pioverà. E se dovesse accadere ricordati che è ancora estate, la pioggia dura sempre poco» disse Edmund cercando di consolare la sorella.  
Lucy sorrise e si concentrò nuovamente sul suo succo.  
Edmund si voltò verso Peter e guardò attentamente il suo viso. «Sai fratello, hai una brutta cera. Sicuro di stare bene?» 

«Si sto bene» sospirò il maggiore capendo che era arrivato il momento di dire la verità. «In realtà io e Susan dobbiamo informarvi di una cosa» ammise Peter. Lucy posò con calma il bicchiere sul tavolo e si concentrò sul fratello maggiore sperando con tutto il cuore che non fosse quello di cui lei aveva più paura. Peter guardò Susan e lei annuì.

«Ieri sera ho avuto molto tempo per pensarci e sono arrivata alla conclusione che è più giusto accettare l'unione. Il matrimonio porterà a Narnia e ai suoi abitanti molti benefici oltre che alla sconfitta definitiva degli orchi» disse la Regina Gentile con calma. 

«Vostra sorella sta facendo la cosa più giusta, una scelta degna di una Regina che si preoccupa per il proprio Regno» disse Peter prendendo e stringendo la mano di Susan.  
Edmund scosse la testa sconvolto.

«Susan, ti prego, non farlo. Potremo sempre sconfiggerli in un altro modo. Giuro che mi allenerò di più con la spada, diventerò bravo quanto Peter ma ti prego, non andare». La voce di Edmund era preoccupata e angosciata allo stesso tempo, non voleva che la propria sorella si vedesse costretta a fare una cosa che non voleva per una guerra che potevano vincere da soli. Susan scosse la testa decisa.

«La mia decisione è definitiva Edmund».  
Edmund abbassò il capo sconfitto e pieno di rabbia. " _Se fossi bravo quanto Peter, se mi fossi impegnato di più durante le ultime battaglie ora non avremmo questi problemi"_ pensò. Si sentiva tremendamente in colpa con la sorella. Susan guardò Lucy e si sentì un po' male: il viso della sorella era pallido, gli occhi lucidi e la bocca tirata. Sembrava una statua di marmo da quanto stava immobile.   
«Lucy, hai qualcosa da dire?» chiese con timore. 

«Hai detto di avere avuto tutto il tempo per decidere ieri sera. Io non credo che tu ci abbia pensato bene e penso che tu non abbia valutato le alternative che abbiamo» disse la più piccola con un nodo alla gola. Non accettava la cosa, non riusciva a credere alla sua amata sorella. Una notte non era sufficiente per scegliere e per valutare quello che era più giusto fare.

«È stata una decisione difficile Lucy. Ci ho pensato bene, credimi.» Susan sentì gli occhi pungere. «Ho dovuto farlo, per Narnia, per ogni singolo abitante di questo Regno. L'ho fatto anche per voi! Pensi che mi aggrada vedervi tutti con le armature da guerra? Pensi che mi piaccia vedervi tutti nel campo da battaglia a rischiare la vita? Se loro sono la nostra unica possibilità allora non me la faccio di certo scappare! Se Aslan ha consigliato di chiedere aiuto a un altro mondo allora vuol dire che non riusciremo a sconfiggerli da soli.».  
Peter strinse più forte la mano della sorella, chiaro segno che doveva calmarsi.  
Lucy abbassò il capo e chiuse gli occhi. 

«Non accetterò mai la cosa» disse a bassa voce.  
Susan sospirò.

«Immagino che quando sarai più grande capirai il mio gesto» concluse Susan amareggiata. Passarono minuti in silenzio, scrutandosi a vicenda finché Edmund non decise di parlare. 

«Se è stato tutto deciso vorrà dire che mi dovrò abituare ad avere un elfo che girerà per il castello. Sarà molto strano, insomma, non è una cosa da tutti i giorni» disse mentre fissava Lucy.  
Peter e Susan si guardarono nuovamente consapevoli di dover dare un altra brutta notizia.

«Non ci sarà nessun elfo che girerà per il castello» disse Peter a malincuore. 

«Come no? Non rimangono qui dopo il matrimonio? Oppure andranno ad abitare in un'altra residenza regale?» chiese sospettoso.

«Non è così che funziona Ed. È sempre la moglie che si trasferisce nel regno del marito».  
Lucy si alzò di scatto e diede un pugno al tavolo. Quello che aveva appena udito era inconcepibile e inaccettabile.

«No! Non lo accetto» urlò piena di rabbia «Susan appartiene a noi. Susan appartiene a Narnia e non a loro». Le lacrime cominciarono a rigarle il delizioso viso. «Forse un giorno avrei accettato l'unione ma questo? Questo no! Assolutamente no! Tu non puoi abbandonarmi così».  
Peter si alzò da proprio posto e guardò severamente Lucy. 

«Lucy, anch'io faccio fatica ad accettare questa cosa. Ma non c'è altra scelta»  
Lucy scosse la testa decisa.

«C'è sempre una scelta. Sempre. Avete scelto la via più facile. Non ve la perdonerò mai» Lucy uscì di corsa dalla sala seguita da un sorpreso Edmund. Susan guardò Peter e vide nei suoi occhi il suo stesso tormento.

«Avrei preferito un finale migliore» ammise Peter amareggiato. «Hai fatto la scelta che qualsiasi Regina avrebbe preso e nonostante questo ti tocca pure sentire brutte parole».  
Susan sospirò e prese la mano del fratello.

«Non importa. Dentro di me so di non aver scelto la via più semplice. È la scelta giusta»  
Peter sorrise anche se dentro di sé si sentiva colpevole di tutto.  
«Lasciamo che il tempo calmi Lucy. Sono sicura che il signor Tumnus riuscirà a quietarla un po'. Quando sarà più grande capirà quello che ho fatto». Susan sorrise, ma quello che voleva fare in realtà non era altro che piangere. Si congedò dal fratello e corse in camera sua, il suo posto privato e intimo dove poteva fare quello che voleva, urlare, piangere e disperarsi. Aveva sperato con tutto il cuore che Lucy comprendesse la situazione, Susan non voleva altro che la sua benedizione. Lucy non era solo sua sorella ma la sua migliore amica a cui confidava tutto. E sentirsi dire che non l'avrebbe mai perdonata la faceva stare male. Avrebbe preferito la morte piuttosto che sentire quelle parole. Arrivata in camera si gettò a letto, affondò il viso nel cuscino e cominciò a piangere.

L'oscurità parve essere arrivata molto presto per tutti i residenti del castello. Tutti e quattro i Pevensie avevano passato la giornata in solitaria. Peter rimase in camera sua a valutare le giuste tattiche da usare in guerra, Edmund passò tutto il pomeriggio ad affinare la sua tecnica con la spada, Susan ,invece, passò tutto il giorno in camera sua a fissare in silenzio il soffitto mentre la piccola Lucy, grazie al sole che fortunatamente sbucò in tarda mattinata, poté godere delle ore in compagnia del suo amico fauno. Il Signor Tumnus appena la vide per poco non ebbe un infarto, la sua Regina si era presentata accaldata e con gli occhi rossi dal pianto. La fece immediatamente accomodare sulla sua poltrona più comoda e dopo aver preparato il suo thè preferito le chiese cosa era successo. Li per lì Lucy non disse nulla, non sapeva se poteva svelare quello che sarebbe accaduto ma poi ricordò che Peter l'avrebbe detto a tutti l'indomani e si sfogò in lacrime. Il fauno l'ascoltò in silenzio per tutto il tempo, e più si sfogava e più capiva qual era il vero problema. Il signor Tumnus non parlò per tutta la durata della visita, infondo non poteva dire nulla sulle decisioni che la Regina aveva preso per proteggere il regno. Lucy, dopo lo sfogo, cominciò a sentirsi meglio e comprese qual era la cosa che l'aveva fatta infuriare. Ringraziò in fretta il fauno e corse a casa arrivando cinque minuti prima che la cena venisse servita a tavola. Entrò nella sala da pranzo e vide i due fratelli maggiori già seduti a tavola.

«Dov'è Susan?» chiese subito dopo aver notato la sua assenza.  
Peter la fissò per qualche secondo contento che avesse chiesto della sorella.

«È nella sua stanza. Stasera non cenerà con noi» disse il biondo.

«Perché?» 

«Non si sente molto bene. È ancora molto provata dalla discussione di stamattina».  
Lucy si sentì in colpa, se stava male non era altro che colpa sua.  
«Ti sei calmata un po'?» chiese il maggiore speranzoso.

«Ora che mi sono sfogata con il signor Tumnus vedo le cose da un altra prospettiva. Devo andarmi a scusare con Susan» disse chinando il capo imbarazzata.  
Peter corse ad abbracciarla.

«Questo risolleverà sicuramente il morale di Susan» disse felice.  
Lucy annuì e uscì dalla stanza in fretta, sperando con tutto il cuore che Susan la perdonasse. Si era comportata come una sciocca bambina viziata, aveva messo davanti al proprio regno i suoi interessi e questo era da egoisti. Arrivata davanti alla porta della sorella bussò per tre volte attendendo con pazienza una risposta che però tardava ad arrivare, evidentemente Susan non voleva parlare con nessuno.

«Susan sono Lucy. Sono venuta a scusarmi con te» disse con calma. Ma ancora nulla, Susan non si faceva sentire. «Mi sono comportata come una bambina e quello che ho detto non lo pensavo veramente, è stata la rabbia a farmi dire tutte quelle brutte parole. Alla fine è stato Aslan a suggerire di chiedere aiuto a un Re appartenente a un altro mondo. Mi fido di lui e se Aslan non ha obiettato sulla richiesta di matrimonio allora vuol dire che ci si può fidare» ma ancora nulla. Nel corridoio non si sentiva altro che il silenzio più assoluto «La verità è che io ho solamente paura Sue. Ho paura che una volta che te ne sarai andata ti dimenticherai di me». La porta si aprì di scatto e Susan uscì. Il suo viso era molto pallido e aveva gli occhi secchi dal pianto. 

«Come puoi pensare che io mi possa dimenticare di te?» chiese incredula.

«Perché sto cominciando a dimenticare la nostra vita in Inghilterra» confessò «Sto dimenticando la mamma, il suo viso, il suo sorriso e la sua voce. Non ricordo più la ninna nanna che mi cantava prima di mettermi a letto. Ho dimenticato papà. E se ora tu ne andrai sarà solo questione di tempo prima che accada anche a te» Lucy cominciò a piangere. Alla fine si era resa conto che il vero motivo della sua rabbia non era altro che questo. Paura di essere dimenticata e di dimenticare. Quello che stava accadendo era più grande di lei, Susan per lei era tutto. Susan era il suo esempio, era la Regina che lei voleva diventare un giorno. Sua sorella era la sua eroina, era il suo punto di riferimento. E temeva che se Susan un giorno l'avesse dimenticata sarebbe capitato anche a lei. Lucy non voleva che accadesse, i migliori momenti della sua vita, per ora, le aveva passati in sua compagnia, e se dimenticava quei momenti la sua vita sarebbe diventata vuota e priva di significato. 

«Non potrò mai scordarti di te Lucy! Non accadrà mai! Tu sei mia sorella e la mia migliore amica» confessò Susan. «È per questo che ti sei arrabbiata così tanto?» chiese guardandola negli occhi.  
Lucy annuì e abbassò il capo.

«Si, scusami. Sono stata egoista».  
Susan l'abbracciò stretta a sè. 

«Non importa Lucy, l'importante è che tu abbia capito» disse senza sciogliere l'abbraccio. Il suo cuore si fece più leggero e cominciò ad avvertire che il buonumore stava tornando. _"Va tutto bene"_ pensò _"La sua paura è legittima, pure io sto cominciando a dimenticare la vita che facevo prima. Avrei paura pure io"_. «Penso che potrei scendere a un compromesso con il mio futuro marito» disse all'improvviso. Lucy alzò lo sguardo verso di lei.

«Che vuoi dire?».

«Il portale che unisce i due mondi si apre ogni luna piena. Ogni tanto potrei tornare qui a Narnia» disse con un sorriso. Il viso di Lucy si illuminò all'improvviso.

«Si può davvero fare?» chiese speranzosa.

«Anche le Regine possono trascorrere delle vacanze nella loro terra natia».

°°°

Per i fratelli Pevensie il tempo stava scorrendo fin troppo in fretta. Dopo quella sera tutto sembrava essere tornato alla normalità, o quasi. Edmund e Lucy avevano cominciato a passare più tempo con la sorella facendo di tutto, dai Picnic all'aperto al condividere le ore di allenamento. Volevano passare più tempo possibile con lei, se avessero vinto la guerra e fossero sopravvissuti, volevano avere altri ricordi felici passati con la Regina Gentile. Peter, il giorno dopo il chiarimento tra Susan e Lucy, fece riunire tutti gli abitanti dei paesi vicini per informarli dell'alleanza stretta con il Re di un altro mondo e del matrimonio che avverrà in caso di vittoria. Tutti applaudirono al Re con un sorriso sul volto e con il cuore più leggero, ora potevano veramente sperare che da li a poco sarebbe ritornata la pace. Dopo quel discorso Susan ovunque andasse veniva ringraziata da tutti. 

Nelle settimane seguenti il castello di Cair Paravel fu lucidato da cima a fondo così come ogni casetta o tana in tutta Narnia. 

«Non pensi di stare esagerando? Il castello era già bello che pulito!» disse Edmund il giorno prima della luna piena. Peter alzò lo sguardo dalla cartina di Narnia e scosse la testa.

«Edmund devi sapere che quando si crea un alleanza con un altro popolo devi fare in modo che tutto sia perfetto. Gli elfi godono di un ottima vista e non vorrei mai che pensassero di noi come persone sporche» disse guardandolo negli occhi. Edmund fece spallucce e si andò a sedere su una comoda poltrona davanti al camino.

«Susan ha detto che domani verrà con te e Aslan a conoscere il Re di bosco Atro e il figlio. È vero?» chiese guardandolo negli occhi. Peter annuì. «Poi cosa accadrà? Al vostro rientro intendo».  
Peter si avvicinò a Edmund e si sedette su una poltrona di fianco a lui.

«Accadrà che non torneremo da soli. Con noi verranno il principe e una loro armata di elfi che combatteranno con noi».  
Edmund si concentrò sul fratello.

«E poi cosa succederà?» 

«Gli elfi faranno conoscenza con la terra di Narnia, controlleranno le aree dove gli orchi si fanno vedere spesso e pattuglieranno assieme alle creature di questo mondo» disse in un filo di voce.

«E poi ci sarà la guerra» sussurrò Edmund.  
Peter lo guardò e si sentì mancare. Suo fratello era così giovane e nonostante questo l'avrebbe rivisto con l'armatura in campo di battaglia. Se durante la battaglia dovesse succedergli qualcosa non se lo sarebbe perdonato. 

«Si, ci sarà la guerra»

«Quando? L'ultima volta che gli orchi ci hanno teso un agguato è stato un mese fa» disse Edmund.

«Gli orchi ci hanno dato tre mesi di tempo. Ne è passato solo uno. Quindi tra due mesi si scenderà in campo»  
Edmund scosse la testa.

«Gentile da parte loro» disse ironico.  
Peter lanciò un occhiataccia al minore.

«Ci hanno dato tempo Edmund. Non è una cosa che tutti fanno, ci hanno dato il tempo per migliorare le nostre tattiche combattive visto che vogliono uno scontro alla pari» lo rimbeccò il maggiore. 

«E da quando in qua si comportano così?» chiese Edmund. Non si erano mai comportati in quel modo, gli ultimi attacchi erano stati fatti di notte nei loro accampamenti agendo come dei codardi. Solo dei codardi agiscono mentre i soldati dormono. 

«Il loro capo rimase ferito durante l'ultima battaglia e dev'essere morto visto che ora c'è ne uno nuovo. Le regole sono cambiate». Rimasero in silenzio per un bel po', ognuno perso nei propri pensieri. Edmund sbadigliò e si stiracchiò.

«Vado a dormire. Buona notte Peter».

«Buona notte a te, Edmund».

Susan si guardò nuovamente allo specchio, mancava poco alla mezzanotte e aveva passato l'intero pomeriggio a scegliere il vestito con cui sarebbe andata nella Terra di Mezzo. Aveva scelto l'abito più bello che possedeva: il vestito, in tessuto broccato, era stato creato solamente per la sua figura, il colore era di un bell'azzurro pallido con bande decorate in oro, le maniche a tromba e lacci frontali e posteriori. Su consiglio della sorella si era fatta fare una treccia a corona che le donava moltissimo, sembrava una Regina a tutti gli effetti e nessuno al suo passaggio poteva pensarla diversamente.   
Bussarono alla porta e Susan, con calma, andò ad aprila trovandosi Lucy con un sorriso incoraggiante. 

«Peter mi ha chiesto di venirti a chiamare. È ora di andare»  
Susan annuì e prese la mantella per proteggersi dal freddo, non sapendo il clima che c'era nella Terra di Mezzo aveva ritenuto opportuno portarsela con sé.   
Uscirono dalla sua stanza e, mano nella mano, percorsero il corridoio per poi scendere le grandi e spaziose scale. «Sei agitata, vero?» chiese guardandola negli occhi. Susan annuì. «Penso che sia normale» ammise. Pure lei lo sarebbe in fin dei conti se si fosse trovata nella stessa situazione.   
Uscirono dal castello a passi spediti e videro Peter in compagnia di Edmund e, con grande sorpresa, Aslan. 

«Buonasera figlie mie» disse il maestoso Leone.  
Susan e Lucy si inchinarono al suo cospetto con un sorriso sul volto. Era da tanto che non lo vedevano e per loro era sempre una gioia guardare i suoi occhi. «Sono orgoglioso di te, Susan» aggiunse infine. Susan sorrise.

«Per la pace farei di tutto» confessò.  
Aslan sembrò sorridere.

«Ti fa onore mia cara. Sarai un ottima Regina, un giorno, a Bosco Atro».  
Susan lo sperò con tutto il cuore, quanto potevano essere diversi gli umani dagli elfi?  
«Ora è meglio che ci incamminiamo verso il portale. La mezzanotte è vicina».  
Edmund e Lucy abbracciarono i loro fratelli maggiori e dopo essersi inchinati nuovamente ad Aslan rientrarono nel castello. Peter, Susan e Aslan camminarono per molto tempo, entrarono nel bosco più vicino e percorsero un tratto di strada che sembrava interminabile. Peter non mollò per un attimo la mano della sorella, tenendola stretta nel caso dovesse cadere in qualche buca coperta dall'oscurità.  
«Siamo giunti alla nostra meta» disse Aslan fermandosi davanti a quella che aveva tutta l'aria di una grotta. 

«È questo il portale?» chiese Susan sorpresa. 

«Si mia cara. Questa grotta unisce i due mondi e il passaggio viene aperto solamente durante la mezzanotte della luna piena».  
Susan era meravigliata, non era una grotta come le altre, quelle fatte di pietra. Era fatta dalle radici degli alberi o almeno l'entrata della cavità era fatta dalla radici. La Regina Gentile sorrise davanti a quella bellezza della natura.  
Peter guardò la sorella e sorrise.

«Se questo ti stupisce aspetta di vedere quello che accadrà tra poco».  
Susan lo guardò con aria interrogativa. Cosa poteva esserci ancora? 

«Bene, il portale si sta aprendo» disse Aslan.  
Susan si voltò verso la grotta e con stupore vide che dove prima stava l'entrata ora ci stava uno specchio di acqua che fungeva da porta. Sembrava brillare di luce propria e pareva che piccole onde muovessero il portale1. 

«E ora che si fa?» chiese con timore la Regina. 

«Afferrate la mia criniera figli miei. Dall'altra parte ci sarà solo il buio».  
I due fratelli obbedirono e afferrarono delicatamente la criniera morbida del Leone. Camminarono lentamente verso il portale e ci entrarono. 

  
Note:  
1 Chiaramente ispirato al portale di Stargate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo Autrice:  
> E l'incontro tra Legolas e Susan sta per avvenire. Non vedo l'ora!  
> Spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto e che non lo abbiate trovato noioso.  
> Ringrazio YoungRevolverOcelot per essersi offerta volontaria nel betare la mia storia, grazie.  
> Al prossimo capitolo!


	3. 03. Il principe del Reame Boscoso.

"Le Cronache di Narnia, Il Signore degli Anelli e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà, tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari, il mio è solo un divertimento"

03\. Il principe del Reame Boscoso.

Susan si bloccò di colpo ammirando meravigliata il paesaggio che si mostrava davanti a sé. Il bosco che li circondava era tetro e in molti punti buio, se non fosse stata per la luce che passava tra le frasche degli alberi avrebbero sicuramente camminato nell'oscurità. La Regina Gentile non aveva mai visto in tutta la sua breve vita un posto del genere, molto probabilmente a Narnia non esisteva nulla di lontanamente simile. Mollò la criniera del maestoso Leone e fece lentamente una giravolta, gli alberi del bosco erano altissimi e loro foglie di un bel colore che variava tra l'oro e l'arancione, erano anch'esse molto grandi. Più grandi di qualsiasi foglia di Narnia e delle isole vicine. 

«Questo posto mette un po' di paura, non trovi?» chiese Peter sorridendo nell'oscurità.  
Susan annuì senza distogliere lo sguardo dagli alberi. Nonostante il posto tetro ne era tremendamente affascinata. 

«Figlia cara, afferra nuovamente la mia criniera. Il portale rimarrà aperto solamente per poche ore e ogni secondo è prezioso» disse Aslan gentilmente e per nulla irritato. Aveva compreso lo stupore di Susan e non trovò giusto rimproverarla per la sua curiosità.

«Si, scusami Aslan. Sono rimasta letteralmente impressionata da questo posto» disse la Regina, scusandosi.  
Afferrò nuovamente la criniera del Leone e cominciarono a camminare facendo attenzione a dove mettevano i piedi e, ovviamente, le zampe. Le grandissime radici degli alberi erano così spesse che a volte dovevano proseguire in fila indiana e quando succedeva teneva ben salda la mano in quella di Peter. Più camminavano e più Susan sentiva una strana sensazione addosso, come se fosse costantemente osservata. Si guardò più volte in giro, ma non trovò nessun paia di occhi a scrutarla nell'oscurità.

«Qualcosa non va?» chiese Peter dopo aver notato l'ansia della sorella.

«Non lo so, Peter. Mi sento strana, è come se avessi la netta sensazione che qualcuno ci osservi» disse con timore continuando a guardarsi attorno. «Ma forse è questo bosco a mettermi questa sensazione» concluse. 

«Non ti preoccupare, Sue. Finché starò accanto a te nulla ti potrà fare del male» Disse Peter con un sorriso incoraggiate.   
Susan sorrise a sua volta un po' più tranquilla.  
Continuarono a camminare nel buio, inciampando di tanto in tanto in qualche buco nel terreno e in qualche tana di animali che non avrebbero mai visto. A un certo punto, Susan sentì un brusco rumore provenire dalla sua destra e d'istinto fece un movimento per prendere una freccia dalla sua fedele faretra trovando però solo il nulla.   
_"Maledizione, mi sono scordata di prendere l'arco e la faretra"_ pensò subito con timore.   
Peter sguainò la spada e si mise davanti a lei, proteggendola dalla creatura che aveva provocato quel rumore. Persino Aslan si voltò e scrutò con i suoi occhi l'oscurità.   
_"Se pure Aslan si è voltato vuol dire che persino lui è preoccupato"_ pensò la Regina.

«Fatevi vedere!» urlò Peter senza abbassare la propria spada.   
Susan sentì il suono di strani passi, moltissimi passi. Si guardò attorno e con orrore vide che gli alberi circostanti erano ricoperti da un qualche tipo di sostanza simile alla lana, ma più pregiata. Aslan alzò lo sguardo e la fanciulla lo imitò, e li vide lassù, tre grossissimi ragni neri che scendevano piano dalle loro ragnatele. Per un attimo vide il suo riflesso nei molteplici occhi delle raccapriccianti creature oscure e i brividi cominciarono a salirle lungo la schiena. 

«Sono quassù» urlò Susan spaventata.   
Peter alzò lo sguardo e rimase per un istante a bocca aperta, nemmeno lui aveva visto ragni così grossi e spaventosi allo stesso tempo. Aslan ruggì e si girò verso i due fratelli. 

«Salite figli miei, vi porterò al sicuro!» disse.  
Susan e Peter non se lo fecero ripetere due volte e obbedirono, era l'unica cosa da fare. Come potevano stanare delle creature del genere solamente con un spada? Nemmeno Aslan, per quanto forte fosse, poteva riuscirci. Il Leone cominciò a correre velocemente e agilmente, superando le grosse radici che facevano da ostacolo.   
Susan si voltò e vide che i ragni riuscivano a tenere il passo grazie alle ragnatele che permettevano loro di muoversi molto velocemente.   
La Regina, all'improvviso, sentì una freccia sibilare vicino a loro, piantandosi nell'occhio di uno dei grossi ragni più vicini ad Aslan. Col cuore che batteva all'impazzata guardò avanti e vide delle creature simili a loro correre velocemente verso la loro direzione con in mano degli archi e frecce. Un elfo dalla chioma bionda, e con un gradevole profumo di muschio, le passò vicino e si fermò scoccando un'altra freccia colpendo nuovamente lo stesso ragno. Il grande Leone continuò nella sua veloce corsa e Susan, voltandosi nuovamente, rimase a bocca aperta. Quelle creature si muovevano velocemente, scoccando frecce e sguainando grosse spade e pugnali.

«Cosa sono?» chiese Susan meravigliata.

«Sono gli elfi del Reame Boscoso» disse Aslan con tranquillità. «Sono venuti in nostro aiuto». 

«Siamo quasi arrivati» disse Peter con tono felice prendendo la mano della sorella.  
Susan guardò nuovamente davanti a sé e, in lontananza, vide la luce della luna che illuminava l'uscita. Una volta giunta, Aslan si fermò dando la possibilità ai due fratelli di scendere in tutta sicurezza. Susan guardò ancor di più meravigliata il ponte di pietra davanti a lei, sotto a esso scorreva il fiume illuminato dai raggi lunari rendendo la sua superficie brillante e a tratti argentata. Davanti al ponte, invece, si trovava una porta di legno e un muro fatto da alberi dai colori alternati che andavano dal marrone chiaro al bianco, erano così affiancati tra loro che non facevano intravedere cosa ci fosse all'interno. Sembrava una muraglia di alberi che si estendeva per chilometri e chilometri oltre la sua vista da umana. 

«Qui, mia cara, regna Re Thranduil figlio di Oropher e padre del tuo futuro sposo, Legolas» disse a gran voce Aslan.  
 _"È questo, dunque, il suo nome? Legolas?"_ pensò Susan _"Per quanto possa suonare buffo è un bel nome"_ ammise poi a se stessa. La porta che portava al regno si aprì velocemente mostrando un elfo mingherlino dai lunghi capelli argentati, Aslan si mosse verso di lui e i due fratelli lo imitarono. Susan si sentì agitata, tra poco avrebbe incontrato il suo futuro sposo. Arrivati davanti alla creatura questa s'inchinò ad Aslan e il Leone fece lo stesso. Peter e Susan si inchinarono anche loro, in fondo era pur sempre un segno di rispetto.

«Grandissimo Eru1, miei Re e Regina di Narnia, sono felice che voi stiate bene. Non avevamo idea che quelle orrende creature si fossero spinte fino al portale» disse l'elfo scoraggiato.  
 _"Perché ha chiamato Aslan con quel nome?"_ si chiese Susan. Aveva una gran voglia di chiederlo ma aveva intuito che quello non era ne il posto ne il momento giusto per fare tale domanda.  
«Vi porgo le mie più umili scuse» aggiunse. Aslan si avvicinò di più a lui e mise la possente zampa sulla sua spalla.

«Non ci è stato fatto alcun male, non potevate prevedere tale cosa» disse saggiamente il Leone.  
Aslan indietreggiò e l'elfo si alzò quasi subito con un piccolo sorriso di conforto. Ora che l'aveva davanti, Susan poteva scrutare meglio l'elfo: indossava dei stivali chiari, dei pantaloni marroni e una casacca verde chiaro. Alla cintura portava una spada dal fodero nero e sulle spalle la faretra e l'arco. La cosa che colpì maggiormente Susan era il suo viso, la sua pelle era perfetta, senza nessun segno di imperfezione. I suoi occhi erano di un azzurro chiaro e i suoi capelli, che prima aveva scambiato per argentati, erano biondo chiaro.Trovò strane le sue orecchie allungate e dalla forma di foglia.  
«Vi porto immediatamente dal nostro Re. È impaziente di ricevervi» disse dopo un altro inchino.  
Aslan, Peter e Susan seguirono l'elfo all'interno della loro fortezza, la Regina Gentile non sapeva come chiamare quel posto.  
Non era un castello, era un regno ma allo stesso tempo anche una fortezza. 

«Questo posto è magnifico, non trovi?» le chiese Peter guardandola con un sorriso.  
Susan annuì, aveva perso il conto delle volte che era rimasta meravigliata da quando aveva varcato il portale. L'interno era pieno di colonne di legno intagliate a forma di alberi con in basso intagliate le radici, dal soffitto pendevano delle lanterne che illuminavano l'intero posto. Susan notò, al suo passaggio, moltissime stanze con delle entrate a forma di arco: Vide la biblioteca, il salone del ricevimento e diverse altre stanze a cui non sapeva a cosa servissero. La fortezza sembrava immensa perché più camminavano e più la meta non sembrava arrivare mai. L'elfò li fece salire per una breve scala e li portò nella sala del Re dove si ergeva il trono. Susan rimase a bocca aperta davanti a quello che doveva essere Re Thranduil: indossava una lunga veste argentata dai ricami dorati, il suo viso ben definito era pressoché perfetto, i suoi occhi erano di un chiaro azzurro e la sua chioma era di un lucente biondo chiaro dove era appoggiata la sua corona di bacche e di foglie rosse2.   
Re Thranduil s'inchino davanti ai tre e loro fecero lo stesso in segno di rispetto.

«Immenso Eru, sono onorato di vedervi nuovamente nel mio regno. E anche voi Re Peter» disse con tono sincero. Il Re degli elfi guardò Susan, sorrise e, come se fosse il fiore più delicato della Terra di Mezzo, le prese delicatamente la mano.  
«Voi dovete essere la Regina Susan. È un onore per me incontrarvi» disse.  
Baciò la mano della Regina che arrossì al tocco delle sue delicate labbra.

«È un onore anche per me incontrarla, Re Thranduil» disse Susan facendo nuovamente un inchino.

«Mi hanno informato dell'imboscata da parte dei ragni. Spero che nessuno di voi si sia fatto male» disse scrutandoli attentamente alla ricerca di qualche ferita.

«Nessuno si è fatto male, mio Re» disse Aslan con voce potente.

«Sono lieto di saperlo, grande Eru. Fortunatamente mio figlio aveva ritenuto opportuno aspettarvi assieme ad altri elfi ed è riuscito a farvi fuggire verso la salvezza».

«Spero che nessuno si sia fatto male» sussurrò Susan senza rendersene conto.  
Re Thranduil sorrise.

«Mia cara Regina, non dovete preoccuparvi! Noi elfi abbiamo una vista perfetta e siamo molto agili. Nessun elfo si è mai fatto male combattendo contro di loro» disse il Re come per rassicurarla.  
Susan sorrise. 

«Non vorrei mettervi fretta ma avete già una risposta?» chiese fissando Peter.  
Il biondo annuì

«Certamente Re Thranduil» disse il Valoroso con un sorriso guardando la sorella.  
«Mia sorella ha accettato di unirsi a vostro figlio per stringere l'alleanza tra il Reame Boscoso e Narnia».   
Il Re degli elfi sorrise compiaciuto.

«Sono felice di ricevere questa notizia positiva, Re Peter» disse fissando Susan. «Legolas, figlio mio. Hai sentito la lieta notizia?» chiese guardando un punto dietro alla Regina.   
La Regina Gentile si voltò e il suo cuore perse un battito. Davanti a lei c'era la creatura più bella che avesse mai visto. Sotto molti punti di vista assomigliava molto a suo padre, la stessa bellezza eterea, i stessi occhi azzurro chiaro, la chioma bionda leggermente più scura e il fisico atletico. Indossava una casacca marrone scuro con sulle spalle quella che doveva essere un pezzo di armatura a scaglie nere, dei pantaloni neri e dei stivali marrone chiaro. Alla cintura portava un pugnale bianco e sulla schiena una faretra e un arco.   
Legolas si inchinò al suo cospetto e lei, ancora meravigliata dalla sua bellezza, s'inchinò nel modo più regale possibile.

«Ero impaziente di conoscervi mia Regina, mio padre mi ha raccontato delle vostra gesta in battaglia contro la strega Jadis e ne sono rimasto meravigliato. Sono felice che la mia futura sposa sia così tanto coraggiosa!».   
Susan arrossì e, non sapendo cosa dire, sorrise imbarazzata.

«Spero che quei grossi ragni non vi abbiano causato problemi» riuscì a dire.  
Legolas sorrise e scosse la testa.

«Non è la prima volta che li affronto, non temete. Nessuno ne è uscito ferito e siamo riusciti ad allontanarli dal portale» disse con tono fiero.   
Susan sorrise nuovamente lieta della notizia. Se qualcuno si fosse fatto male si sarebbe sentita sicuramente in colpa. In fin dei conti erano li per proteggere loro e sicuramente, più di tutti, lei.

«Re Thranduil, non vorrei metterle fretta ma il portale si chiuderà tra due ore e poco più» disse Aslan gentilmente.

«Avete ragione, sommo Eru» disse fissando il maestoso Leone. Guardò Legolas e poi Susan, e sorrise. «Legolas, perché non portate la vostra futura moglie nella grande biblioteca? Vedo che ha freddo e sarebbe giusto riscaldarla». 

«Certo padre» disse sorridendo a Susan.  
«Non dovremmo metterci molto» disse Peter guardando la sorella con un cenno di sorriso.  
Susan annuì accorgendosi solamente in quel momento di quanto freddo avesse.   
Legolas porse a Susan il suo braccio, che accettò entusiasta, e la guidò per i corridoi fino alla grande biblioteca. La biblioteca era vastissima, Susan riuscì a contare più di venti scaffali posizionati uno dietro l'altro in fila di due, i candelabri ben intagliati, invece, erano posti agli angoli della stanza mentre delle soffici poltrone erano posizionate davanti a un caminetto dove un fuoco vivo scoppiettava creando ogni tanto delle spirali arancioni. La Regina si andò a sedere sulla poltrona più vicina e rimase in silenzio, non aveva la minima idea di come iniziare un discorso, in fondo l'elfo aveva molti più anni di lei e temeva che qualsiasi cosa dicesse lui già la sapesse. Il principe degli elfi si sedette di fianco a lei e la guardò per interminabili secondi. Susan arrossì, non era abituata a essere osservata in quel modo per molto tempo e chinò il capo imbarazzata.   
Legolas le prese la mano e la Regina Gentile lo guardò con le guance leggermente arrossate.  
«Se non vi è troppo disturbo, mi potete raccontare la vostra storia? Sentirla raccontata dalla vostra incantevole voce sarà un onore per me».  
Susan sorrise nuovamente e cominciò a raccontare la sua storia.

°°°

Susan raccontò tutto, della sua vita in Inghilterra, della guerra che c'era in quell'epoca e del trasferimento dal professor Diggory Kirke e, di conseguenza, della scoperta dell'armadio che li trasportò a Narnia. Raccontò per filo e per segno quello che accade fino alla battaglia contro Jadis e della loro vittoria.

L'elfo sembrò catturato dalla sua storia, la guardava interessato e allo stesso tempo meravigliato. Aveva già udito storie di uomini e Re valorosi che combattevano per i loro ideali e per liberare il loro popolo dalla guerra e dal male ma non aveva mai sentito udire che una donna, così tanto graziosa e dolce, e Regina fosse scesa in battaglia per difendere il proprio Regno.   
Susan, finito di raccontare la propria storia, guardò l'elfo con un sorriso.

«È ammirevole il vostro coraggio, mia signora» disse Legolas impressionato. «Non ho mai sentito di una Regina che scende in guerra per difendere il proprio regno» aggiunse meravigliato.

«All'epoca non ero ancora Regina, mio principe» disse con un sorriso.  
Legolas scosse la testa.

«Ma lo siete diventata. E poi, da quanto ci ha detto vostro fratello, avete nuovamente combattuto poco tempo fa contro gli Orchi» disse guardandola con stupore.

«È un mio dovere proteggere la mia gente» disse dolcemente Susan.  
Legolas, ancora meravigliato, si voltò verso la porta e dopo pochi secondi arrivò un elfo donna con in mano un piatto pieno di strano cibo che assomigliava moltissimo a sottili tartine. Il principe ringraziò l'elfa e prese il piatto porgendolo alla sua futura sposa.

«Queste, mia Regina, sono lembas».  
Susan prese quella specie di tortina dalla superficie dorata e ne diede un morso, il suo palato si riempì di quel gusto dolce e nutriente e, famelica, diede un altro morso.   
«È un tipo di pane elfico, viene dato ai viaggiatori che devono sostenere lunghi e faticosi viaggi. Basta un piccolo morso per saziare un uomo» disse semplicemente «Ho pensato che dopo quello che vi era accaduto, un po' di lembas fosse più appropriato» aggiunse con un sorriso.

«Sono molte buone» ammise sincera.  
Legolas parve essere soddisfatto della cosa. Si sedette nuovamente vicino a Susan e la guardò mangiare un'altra lembas. 

«Posso farvi una domanda?» chiese lei dopo aver finito la seconda tortina.  
Legolas annuì, felice della sua curiosità.

«Perché avete chiamato Aslan in quel modo?» chiese curiosa. Ora che erano da soli, poteva chiedere qualsiasi cosa senza temere lo sguardo di rimprovero da parte del fratello.

«Intendete Eru?» chiese con gioia Legolas.  
Susan annuì. _"Ha persino un incantevole voce"_ pensò meravigliata, starebbe ore a sentire solamente la sua voce.

«Per noi Eru è il nostro creatore, viene anche chiamato il Padre di Tutto. Aslan non è altro che Eru chiamato diversamente nel vostro regno. Eru ha creato il nostro mondo, il vostro e chissà quanti altri» disse con voce suadente.  
Susan guardò il fuoco, il tutto per lei aveva un senso. Aslan aveva creato Narnia e le sue creature, come poteva non pensare che avesse creato altri mondi?   
«Volete vedere una cosa?» le chiese con uno strano luccichio negli occhi.  
Susan, curiosa, annuì. Legolas le porse la mano e lei la prese, si alzò dal suo posto e si avvicinarono alla finestra. La Regina guardò fuori e vide il giardino, a differenza del bosco in cui avevano messo piede quasi un'ora fa, era ben curato, pieno di cespugli con fiori ancora chiusi e il fiume che scorreva poco distante da loro.

«È bellissimo» disse Susan meravigliata

«Sono felice che troviate questo posto gradevole. Temevo che, dopo aver visto quello che il bosco offriva, non volevate più stare qui» disse sincero l'elfo con un sorriso triste sul volto.  
Susan sentì lo stomaco serrarsi, per un breve istante aveva dimenticato che, dopo la guerra e il matrimonio, sarebbe venuta ad abitare in quel posto. Non aveva visto ancora tutto il Regno ma non poteva competere neanche lontanamente con Narnia. Forse, se avesse visto Bosco Atro alla luce del sole, avrebbe cambiato idea un giorno. Chissà perché ma non era del tutto sicura che sarebbe stato così. Capì all'istante che non era del tutto pronta ad abbandonare la propria famiglia.

«Ho visto che siete molto bravo con l'arco» disse la Regina per cambiare discorso voltandosi verso i scaffali pieni zeppi di libri.  
Legolas sentì del dispiacere crescere dentro di sé, aveva ben intuito quello che provava la sua futura moglie e sapere che si sentiva costretta a fare tutto ciò lo rattristava parecchio.

«Vi ringrazio mia signora, vostro fratello mi ha detto che siete l'arciere più brava di tutta Narnia» disse Legolas cercando di tirarla su di morale.   
Susan sorrise a quelle parole, suo fratello elogiava sempre il suo talento e ogni volta che finivano di combattere ripeteva sempre quelle parole.

«Beh, non brava quanto voi» rispose con un sorriso.  
Era la verità, poteva essere la più brava in tutta Narnia ma non poteva battere un elfo, specialmente dopo quello che aveva visto in quel bosco.

«Se non fosse per la mia vista, mia signora, saremmo allo stesso livello» disse saggiamente.

«In quanti verrete a Narnia?» chiese guardandolo negli occhi. _"Oh, i suoi occhi. Sono così belli"_ pensò Susan con le gote in fiamme. Abbassò lo sguardo imbarazzata _"Il suo sguardo è dolce e letale allo stesso tempo. Un perfetto angelo tentatore"._

«Secondo mio padre ne bastano centocinquanta. Fortunatamente con me verrà un nobile elfo di Lórien, nonché amico».  
Susan lo guardò curiosa.

«Lórien?» chiese la Regina.

«È un regno in cui governa Dama Galadriel, anche lei è un elfo. Devi sapere che questo non è l'unico regno governato dagli elfi, se vorrete un giorno vi potrei portarvi a visitarlo. Sono sicuro che vi piacerà» disse il principe sicuro delle sue parole.  
Susan sorrise e le si illuminarono gli occhi, se era rimasta rapita da Bosco Atro lo sarebbe stata anche da Lórien.  
«E vi porterò a visitare anche l'ultima casa accogliente fondata da Re Eldrond. Gran Burrone è uno spettacolo alla luce della luna» disse guardandola negli occhi.

«Non vedo l'ora di vistare questi posti, mio principe» disse con aria sognante.   
Susan amava moltissimo visitare nuovi posti e visto che aveva visitato più o meno tutta Narnia era curiosa di visitare la Terra di Mezzo e gli altri Regni sotto dominio degli elfi.  
Legolas si avvicinò a lei al tal punto che i loro corpi si sfioravano appena e Susan arrossì nuovamente.

«Vorrei darvi una cosa» sussurrò l'elfo.  
Susan sentì nuovamente quel profumo di muschio, lo stesso che sentì nel bosco quando furono attaccati dai ragni.

«Che cosa?» chiese Susan senza smettere di fissarlo nei suoi occhi così tanto ipnotici.  
Legolas si mise una mano nella tasca e prese un piccolo cofanetto quadrato di velluto nero e glielo porse.  
La giovane Regina lo prese curiosa.

«È tradizione che i due promessi sposi indossino gli anelli per un po' di tempo prima che vengano sostituiti da quelli nuziali3» disse l'elfo aprendo il cofanetto tra le mani di Susan e svelando i due anelli d'argento.  
Susan rimase a bocca aperta, non si aspettava di certo di indossare già l'anello di fidanzamento.   
«Vostro fratello mi ha detto che funziona così anche nel vostro mondo che chiamate Terra» sussurrò con un sorriso.  
Susan annuì e Legolas prese l'anello più piccolo e lo infilò nell'anulare sinistro della Regina che fortunatamente calzò a pennello. Susan a sua volta, prese l'anello più grande e lo infilò nell'anulare sinistro del principe.  
 _"Ora sono ufficialmente fidanzata con un elfo"_ penso agitata mentre si guardava la mano, l'anello le donava molto e sorrise leggermente, contenta.  
Legolas indietreggiò di un passo e si voltò verso la porta dove, pochi secondi dopo, entrarono suo padre il Re accompagnato da Peter.

«Abbiamo terminato le trattative» annunciò a gran voce Re Thranduil.  
Peter guardò la sorella e la scrutò attentamente.  
«Eru ha premura di partire, mi ha chiesto di riferirvi di raggiungerlo al ponte. Vi aspetterà con l'armata che verrà con voi a Narnia».  
Susan annuì e raggiunse il fratello.  
«Legolas, dobbiamo parlare un momento da soli».  
Il principe degli elfi guardò suo padre con sguardo curioso e Peter prese per mano la sorella e la trascinò fuori dalla stanza. Susan capì che c'era qualcosa che non andava, suo fratello sembrava agitato e non faceva altro che stringere forte la sua mano.

«Qualcosa non va?» chiese con timore la Gentile.  
Peter scosse la testa e la guardò negli occhi.

«No Sue, va tutto bene. Sono solo felice che tutto sia andato a buon fine» sussurrò con un sorriso tirato.  
Susan lo guardò attentamente e decise di lasciare la questione in sospeso, per ora.  
Raggiunsero la porta e uscirono all'aria aperta, la temperatura si era abbassata drasticamente e la fanciulla indossò il mantello per evitare di prendersi qualche malanno.  
«Vi siete scambiati gli anelli» disse Peter notando l'anello scintillante che portava all'anulare. «È un buon segno, il principe Legolas prende seriamente questa unione» aggiunse soddisfatto.  
Susan si guardò attorno e notò che dall'altra parte del ponte c'erano tantissimi elfi in armatura, con tanto di sacche a tracolla, inchinati al cospetto di Aslan.   
Il Re e la Regina di Narnia raggiunsero il maestoso Leone e rimasero in silenzio mentre gli elfi si rialzarono.

«Mae govannen, Haldir4» urlò una voce alle loro spalle.   
Susan si voltò e vide il suo futuro sposo avanzare guardando fisso davanti a sé. _"Persino la loro lingua è così armoniosa" pensò subito Susan affascinata da quel linguaggio._  
Un elfo dalla corporatura muscolosa e dallo sguardo feroce avanzò verso Legolas e sorrise, si scambiarono un cenno di saluto e cominciarono a parlare nella loro lingua.

«È tempo di andare» dichiarò, poco dopo, Aslan a gran voce.   
Tutti gli elfi smisero di parlare all'istante e fecero passare il Leone verso l'entrata del bosco.  
«Re e Regina di Narnia, stringete nuovamente la mia criniera» ordinò ai due fratelli che obbedirono sollevati.   
Susan, con la coda dell'occhio, notò che dietro di lei c'era Legolas che la scrutava attentamente. Fortunatamente il viaggio di ritorno fu molto più tranquillo, la Regina inciampò più di una volta, a causa delle grosse radici degli alberi che fuoriuscivano dal terreno, e ogni volta trovava Legolas pronto ad afferrarla e stringerla a sé. Con grande sollievo di Susan, dei ragni non c'era più traccia, quelle creature non l'avevano mai disturbata, ma ritrovarseli davanti e più grossi del normale, avrebbe spaventato anche il più coraggioso dei guerrieri.  
Aslan si fermò davanti al portale e guardò gli elfi.

«Valorosi Elfi, quando attraverserete questo portale vedrete una terra che non avete mai visto, nemmeno nei vostri sogni più segreti. Ora, so benissimo com'è il vostro rapporto con i Nani. Con grande dispiacere sono venuto a conoscenza di vari fatti accaduti anni or sono» disse il Leone guardando Legolas. «Anche a Narnia ci sono i nani ma sono molto diversi da quelli che voi conoscete. Vi prego di non considerarli nemici, ma come amici e di trattarli con rispetto. Loro vogliono solamente la pace e non vedono l'ora di poter collaborare con voi».   
Legolas annuì serio.

«Grande Eru, avete la mia parola! Nessun nano di Narnia verrà trattato come inferiore e con disprezzo» disse con tono fiero.   
Aslan annuì e varcò il portale assieme a Peter e Susan. Si fermò poco più avanti dando la possibilità agli elfi di avere spazio a sufficienza per varcare la soglia.  
Quando Legolas fece il suo passaggio a Narnia si guardò attorno meravigliato, si avvicinò a Susan con un sorriso.

«Questo posto è tutto nuovo per me, per noi. Persino l'odore dell'erba è diversa da quella del mondo da cui provengo» sussurrò estasiato.

«Spero che, alla luce del sole, Narnia vi possa piacere di più. Dovreste vedere le sirene al mattino quando ci salutano dal mare» confessò Susan guardando l'elfo.

«Sirene?» chiese ingenuamente Legolas.

«Pensavo che nel vostro mondo ci fossero» ammise Susan. «Le sirene sono creature del mare, hanno la coda da pesce che permette a loro di muoversi velocemente sotto acqua e il loro aspetto è abbastanza simile a quello umano» cercò di spiegare Susan. «È complesso da spiegare, domani mattina vedrete con i vostri occhi» aggiunse con un sorriso.

«Non vedo l'ora» ammise l'elfo, incuriosito da queste nuove creature del mare.  
Quando tutti gli elfi passarono a Narnia il portale sparì e Peter sospirò.

«Appena in tempo» disse con un sorriso.  
Ripartirono pochi minuti dopo, dando agli elfi il tempo di orientarsi tra nuovi alberi e nuovi odori. A quanto pare era vero, gli odori e i profumi di Narnia erano diversi da quelli di Bosco Atro e della Terra di Mezzo.   
Mezz'ora di cammino dopo arrivarono finalmente al Castello di Cair Paravel.

«È questo il vostro castello?» chiese Legolas meravigliato.  
Susan annuì felice, anche gli altri elfi, persino quello che doveva chiamarsi Haldir, erano rimasti meravigliati dalla bellezza e dalla grandezza del castello.

«È arrivato il momento di dividerci figli miei» annunciò il Leone.  
Susan si sentì triste e sperò con tutto il cuore di poterlo rivedere nuovamente.  
«Non disperatevi, ci vedremo molto presto» annunciò con un sorriso.  
Tutti i presenti si inchinarono a lui e lo guardarono addentrarsi nuovamente nel bosco fino a sparire dalla loro vista.   
Salirono le molteplici scale ed entrarono, finalmente, nel castello.

«Ebbene, l'ora è tarda. Credo che sia il caso di andare a dormire» annunciò Peter guardando gli elfi. «Domattina, principe Legolas, potremo parlare delle tattiche di guerra e comincerò a farvi conoscere ogni luogo di Narnia» annunciò Peter.

«Non vedo l'ora, Re Peter» disse guardandolo negli occhi.  
Peter sorrise.  
«È tradizione, a Narnia, fare una festa a ogni nuova alleanza, spero proprio che domani sera voi tutti ci sarete per festeggiare con noi».

«Sarà un onore» annunciò Legolas con un sorriso.  
Peter annuì e guardò Susan.

«Sei molto stanca Sue, perché non vai a stenderti a letto? Ci penso io a fare gli onori di casa mostrando i loro appartamenti».  
Susan annuì felice, era stanchissima e non vedeva l'ora di mettersi a dormire sotto a delle calde coperte.

«Buonanotte mia Regina» disse Legolas baciandole la mano.  
Susan arrossì e si inchinò.

«Buonanotte a voi, mio principe» disse con un sorriso. «E buonanotte a tutti voi» aggiunse educatamente a tutti gli altri.  
Salì di corsa le scale ed entrò, stanca, nella sua camera. Si tolse i suoi vestiti con lentezza e indossò il pigiama fresco di bucato, andò a rinfrescarsi il viso e si mise subito a letto addormentandosi poco dopo mentre, dal castello, si alzò al cielo una melodia cantata dagli elfi provocando a tutti quelli che la udivano sogni di pace e tranquillità.

Note:  
1: Secondo la mitologia di Tolkien, Eru è l'Essere Supremo, il creatore di tutte le cose così come lo è Aslan, creatore di Narnia e delle creature parlanti. I due stessi scrittori ritenevano questi due personaggi un Dio. Spero che la cosa abbia un senso. E spero di non aver offeso nessun amante della saga.  
2: Secondo le stagioni il Re cambia la corona. In autunno indossa la corona di bacche e di foglie rosse mentre in primavera una corona di fiori di bosco. Nonostante i cicli lunari siano completamente uguali, le stagioni sono diverse. Quando a Narnia è estate nella Terra di Mezzo è in arrivo l'autunno.   
3: Ho cercato in giro e non ho trovato quasi nulla riguardo ai cerimoniali elfici se non l'uso e il materiale dell'anello di fidanzamento. Per il resto l'ho preso dai cerimoniali cattolici/cristiani che entrambi i scrittori credevano e praticavano.  
4: In elfico vuol dire "Benvenuto, Haldir". Ho trovato giusto infilare ogni tanto qualche frase in elfico (ovviamente con traduzione) giusto per rendere più "vera" la natura di Legolas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo Autrice:  
> Ebbene, eccomi qui con un nuovo e lunghissimo capitolo.  
> Spero che non vi abbia annoiato e spero che vi sia piaciuto!  
> Ringrazio la mia beta YoungRevolverOcelot, dovrebbero farti Santa!  
> Al prossimo capitolo, spero!


	4. 04. Festeggiamenti a Cair Paravel.

"Le Cronache di Narnia, Il Signore degli Anelli e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà, tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari, il mio è solo un divertimento"

04\. Festeggiamenti a Cair Paravel.

Lucy entrò di corsa nella stanza di Susan facendo sbattere la porta alle sue spalle. La maggiore sobbalzò dallo spavento e una volta capito chi era il colpevole di tutto quel trambusto, guardò la minore con aria di rimprovero.  
«Lucy, cosa diamine ti è preso?» chiese Susan sospirando gettandosi le coperte sul viso accecata dalla luce che entrava dalla finestra. Era già mattino inoltrato e aveva saltato la colazione. La minore salì sul letto della sorella e si distese di fianco a lei.

«Ho visto gli elfi» mormorò felice «Non ho mai visto delle creature così belle in tutta la mia vita» disse con aria sognante.  
Susan sorrise soddisfatta da sotto le coperte.

«Non dirmi che hai già cambiato idea riguardo al mio matrimonio» chiese speranzosa.  
Lucy prese le coperte e gliele tolse dal viso.

«Non proprio, però sembrano creature gentili» osò dire abbracciandola.

«Per ora lo sono, Lucy. Ma non farti incantare dal loro aspetto, quando combattono diventano creature letali» disse stringendola a sé.  
Lucy la guardò con aria dubbiosa.

«Che intendi dire?»

«Peter non ti ha detto niente?» chiese alzandosi e appoggiando il gomito sul cuscino.  
Lucy scosse la testa e la guardò dedicandole tutta la sua attenzione.

«Dei ragni giganti ci hanno attaccato mentre percorrevamo la strada verso il Regno degli Elfi, fortuna che Legolas era li pronto per difenderci» disse Susan con un sorriso «Gli elfi sono incredibilmente veloci e hanno una vista così perfetta che tutti i colpi sono andati a segno».  
Lucy rimase letteralmente a bocca aperta.

«Se i loro colpi vanno sempre a segno vuol dire che abbiamo la vittoria in tasca» esclamò entusiasta.  
Susan storse il naso e scosse la testa.  
  
«È meglio non cantare vittoria prima del tempo, Lucy» disse saggiamente la Regina Gentile.  
Lucy guardò la mano di Susan e sorrise.  
  
«Quello è il tuo anello di fidanzamento?» chiese agitata prendendole la mano e scrutando attentamente l'anello d'argento.  
Susan annuì contenta del suo entusiasmo.  
«È bellissimo» esclamò la più piccola dopo averlo esaminato attentamente.  
  
«È uguale a quello che abbiamo noi» disse Susan guardando l'anello.  
Lucy scosse la testa decisa.  
  
«Niente affatto! È un anello elfico e poi viene anche da un altro mondo!» disse la Valorosa con tono di rimprovero.   
Susan ridacchiò davanti alla sua espressione buffa.  
  
«Si, hai ragione. Ma l'aspetto è simile» constatò Susan.  
  
«E dimmi, anche Legolas lo ha?» chiese sempre più curiosa.  
Susan annuì con un sorriso.   
«Non ho ancora visto il tuo futuro sposo, è bello?» chiese con un sorrisino.  
Susan arrossì, consapevole che qualsiasi cosa lei avesse rivelato sul suo sposo, Legolas l'avrebbe sentita.  
  
«Certo» disse infine, dopotutto era la verità.   
Lucy sospirò meravigliata.  
  
«Non vedo l'ora di vederlo stasera. Da quanto ho appreso da Edmund, starà tutto il tempo con Peter» annunciò amareggiata. Era curiosa di vedere il principe degli elfi, si aspettava come minimo un elfo alto, dal carattere gentile e premuroso. Oltre che a un gran fascino.  
Susan ridacchiò davanti alla sua espressione di beatitudine. Si distese nuovamente a letto e guardò il soffitto.  
«E dimmi Susan, ti è piaciuto il suo regno?» chiese a bassa voce Lucy.  
Susan rimase in silenzio per molto tempo prima di parlare nuovamente.  
  
«Non posso darti una risposta certa. Ho visto la sua terra al chiaro di luna e non ho proprio visto tutto» sussurrò analizzando bene le parole da usare.

«Ma se tu ti dovessi basare solamente da quello che hai visto, cosa risponderesti?» chiese sempre più curiosa la minore.

«Che no, non mi piace» rispose all'instante. «Ma penso che questo derivi dal fatto che sono troppo abituata a Narnia, ai suoi colori e alla sua bellezza» aggiunse in fretta.  
Qualcuno bussò alla porta e Lucy andò ad aprire. Susan si coprì con le coperte alla svelta, non era molto decoroso vedere la Regina, e futura sposa del principe degli elfi, in abiti da notte.  
Edmund entrò raggiante nella stanza e guardò la sorella maggiore sorpreso nel vederla ancora in pigiama.

«Che ci fai ancora in quelle vesti?» chiese sorpreso.

«Ho dormito fino a tardi. A differenza tua io sono andata in un altro mondo ieri notte e non è stata una passeggiata» annunciò alzandosi dal letto.

«Già, Peter mi ha raccontato tutto» disse incrociando le braccia al petto. «Ho fatto la conoscenza con il tuo futuro marito» annunciò con un sorriso.

«Tu lo hai già visto?» chiese Lucy facendo il broncio.  
A quanto pare non voleva essere l'ultima persona in tutta Cair Paravel a fare la sua conoscenza.

«Si, stamane mentre passavo davanti alla stanza di Peter» disse fissando la minore.

«Come ti è sembrato?» chiese Susan, curiosa di sapere cosa ne pensasse il proprio fratello.

«A parte le orecchie a punta e i suoi occhi che sembrano penetrare nella tua testa? Normale» disse con un sorriso.  
Susan scosse la testa sorridendo.  
 _“Sembra che tutti l'abbiano accettato”_ pensò felice.  
«Comunque, sono venuto qui per informarvi che Peter è partito pochi minuti fa con Legolas e alcuni elfi. Vuole mostrare a loro diversi posti in cui gli orchi vivevano, giusto per dare loro un'idea di come sono» disse scrutando Susan «Secondo Legolas, questi orchi sono diversi dai loro e vogliono sapere ogni cosa di come vivono» aggiunse.

«Ma stasera ci saranno per la festa?» chiese speranzosa Lucy.

«Peter mi ha detto che torneranno prima di cena» disse dandole una pacca sulla spalla.  
Lucy sembrò rincuorata dalla cosa.

«Ora devo andare, ho degli allenamenti da eseguire».  
Susan annuì e dopo un breve saluto, Edmund uscì dalla stanza.

«Oggi è venerdì» esclamò Lucy dandosi una leggera sberla sulla fronte. «Devo prepararmi per andare dal Signor Tumnus»

«Posso venire anch'io oggi?» azzardò Susan, guardandola negli occhi.  
Lucy la fissò di rimando stupita, non andava mai con lei dal fauno per il thè.

«Certo che si» rispose felice.  
Susan, sollevata, sorrise contenta. Non aveva intenzione di rimanere nel castello, non con tutti quegli elfi che continuavano a fissarla. La notte prima durante il cammino verso Cair Paravel, aveva notato che Legolas non era l'unico a scrutarla di nascosto e a Susan aveva dato non poco fastidio la cosa.  
Salutò Lucy e una volta sola, aprì l'armadio scegliendo l'abito che avrebbe indossato durante il giorno. Scelse un abito semplice e lungo, di un bel verde chiaro con un corpetto nero. Dopo aver sistemato i capelli in una treccia ben elaborata, indossò la sua corona. Prese da uno scaffale il suo libro preferito e uscì dalla stanza incamminandosi fino al giardino. Superò a gran passi Edmund che si allenava con la spada insieme a un elfo e si andò a sedere sotto a un albero di ciliegio. Susan amava leggere, e amava di più farlo all'aperto sotto a un albero, quando leggeva si estraniava da tutto e da tutti creando come una bolla in cui esisteva solo lei e il libro che aveva tra le mani.

«Mi scusi, mia signora» udì Susan poco dopo.  
La Regina alzò lo sguardo e vide Haldir chinato verso di lei.

«Si?» chiese imbarazzata, non sapeva come approcciarsi con quelle eteree creature.

«Legolas mi ha chiesto di tenervi d'occhio oggi e, in caso di pericolo, di proteggervi»disse a gran voce «Non ho potuto non udire quello che voi e vostra sorella vi siete dette e ritengo opportuno accompagnarvi da questo signor Tumnus» disse guardandola negli occhi.

«Non è necessario, Haldir» disse Susan con un sorriso «Io e mia sorella abbiamo già percorso quelle strade da sole e non ci è mai successo nulla»

«Devo insistere, mia Regina» disse lui con un tono che non lasciava trapelare nulla. «Se venissi meno alla mia parola data a Legolas, non mi perdonerebbe mai» aggiunse.

«E così sia» disse rassegnata Susan, discutere con un elfo non sarebbe servito a nulla.  
L'avrebbe seguita anche di nascosto pur di mantenere la promessa.  
Haldir s'inchinò e tornò dai suoi compagni elfi. Susan si concentrò nuovamente sul suo libro e sospirò, la cosa cominciava già a degenerare.   
  
  
Il pranzo fu consumato nella sala da pranzo più grande, quella dedicata agli ospiti e alle feste al chiuso. Gli elfi occupavano i loro posti con grazia e ascoltavano con stupore la musica suonata dai musicisti, Lucy li guardò per tutto il tempo rapita e nonostante i rimproveri della sorella maggiore sul fatto che non era educato guardare a lungo una persona, lei continuò a guardarli di nascosto.  
Come promesso, Haldir le attendeva fuori dal castello pronto a scortarle dal signor Tumnus, Lucy per tutto il tragitto non fece che guardare l'elfo con insistenza ma a lui sembrava non dare fastidio.  
«Avete visto? Non è successo nulla» disse Susan una volta arrivati dal fauno.

«Solo perché non è successo oggi non vuol dire che potrebbe accadere un domani» disse retorico.  
Susan scosse la testa ed entrò nell'accogliente casa. Haldir decise di rimanere fuori perlustrando di tanto in tanto il perimetro assicurandosi che non ci fosse nessuno di pericoloso. Susan lo lasciò fare, se si sentiva più sicuro così lei non poteva dire nulla.  
Il signor Tumnus fu felice di vedere anche la Regina Susan oltre a Lucy, preparò il thè e persino i biscotti che sapeva di piacere a entrambe. Le due sorelle ringraziarono della sua ospitalità e cominciarono a parlare di quello che era accaduto durante la settimana, non era successo nulla di così importante, si erano scambiati si e no qualche pettegolezzo e raccontato qualche aneddoto divertente del signor Tumnus dove tutti risero felici.  
 _“Mi mancheranno queste giornate_ _”_ pensò Susan, triste.

«Qualcosa non va?» chiese Lucy guardando la sorella.  
Susan la guardò e scosse la testa.

«Ho bisogno di aria fresca, vengo subito» disse alzandosi dalla poltrona e uscendo di casa.  
Respirò l'aria fresca e sorrise.

«Qualcosa vi turba?» chiese Haldir a pochi metri da lei.  
Susan si girò verso di lui e lo guardò per un po'.

«No. Ho solo qualche pensiero per la testa» disse sincera.  
L'elfo la scrutò per un po' prima di riaprire bocca.

«Voi umani pensate troppo» disse guardandola negli occhi.

«Ed è un male?» chiese dubbiosa, non sapeva se quello che le aveva detto era una sorta di offesa o meno.

«A volte si e a volte no» rispose sincero.

«Voi elfi che rapporti avete con gli umani?» chiese curiosa.  
Haldir si avvicinò di pochi passi a lei.

«Con alcuni abbiamo un rapporto di amicizia, con altri un rapporto che lo supera» disse semplicemente.

«Quindi è già successo che un elfo si legasse a un umana?» chiese sorpresa.  
Haldir parve sorridere.

«Si, è già successo molte volte».

«Deve essere terribile amare una persona che vedrete invecchiare e morire mentre voi rimarrete immutati con il tempo» disse abbassando lo sguardo.

«Non funziona sempre così» disse «Gli elfi, se lo desiderano, possono rinunciare alla loro immortalità per un umano che amano».  
Susan rimase a bocca aperta.

«Ma Legolas non lo farà mai» disse leggermente delusa.

«No» disse Haldir distogliendo lo sguardo. «Legolas è il futuro Re di Bosco Atro ed è l'unico erede» aggiunse.

«Voi vi siete mai innamorato di un umana?» azzardò Susan, sapeva che stava superando la linea di quello che era lecito chiedere ma era molto curiosa.

«Si, mi è capitato una volta1» disse con uno strano tono di voce.  
Susan capì e abbassò il capo.

«Mi scuso per avervi fatto una domanda così personale, spero che accettiate le mie più umili scuse».

«Non avete di che scusarvi, mia Regina. È successo molto tempo fa, quella ferita si è risanata nonostante tutto».  
Susan alzò lo sguardo verso di lui e notò una certa nota di malinconia nella sua voce. Qualsiasi cosa sia successa, non era finita bene.  
La porta di casa del Signor Tumnus si aprì e uscì Lucy con un sorriso sul volto.

«È ora di andare, sta già cominciando a fare buio» disse la minore.  
Susan alzò lo sguardo al cielo, era vero, stava già facendo buio. Le giornate cominciavano già a farsi corte.  
Salutarono il signor Tumnus e gli diedero appuntamento a più tardi, anche lui avrebbe partecipato alla festa con la grande soddisfazione di Lucy.  
Si incamminarono verso il castello in silenzio, un forte vento freddo scompigliò le cime degli alberi e Lucy cominciò a tremare. Haldir si tolse il mantello nero e, con un sorriso, glielo appoggiò sulle spalle sotto lo sguardo stupito delle due Regine.

°°°

Il giardino era stato addobbato alla perfezione per il grande banchetto e per la festa che l'avrebbe seguito poco dopo, in ogni albero c'erano appese delle lanterne di vario colore che illuminavano allegramente il posto, molte tavole e molte sedie erano state posizionate al centro del giardino e delle torce di fuoco erano state poste ogni cinque metri per rendere il posto un po' caldo nel caso si abbassasse la temperatura. Lucy non vedeva l'ora che arrivasse la cena, da ogni parte di Cair Paravel si poteva sentire l'odore del cibo provenire dalle cucine. Edmund era stato più volte rimproverato da Susan perché cercava in tutti i modi di andare a rubare qualche leccornia da guastare come pasto post-cena, e per questo era stato spedito ad aiutare gli altri a sistemare i tavoli.  
Lucy e Susan passarono gran parte del pomeriggio, o meglio quello che ne restava, a sistemarsi e a rendersi il più presentabili possibili. Lucy scelse un abito che non toccava terra di un rosso scuro decidendo poi di lasciare i capelli sciolti. Susan d'altro canto, scelse un abito azzurro molto lungo, con una fascia verde stretta in vita e con le maniche a tromba. Decise anche lei di tenere sciolti i capelli e come gioielli scelse di indossare solamente la corona e l'anello di fidanzamento.

«Sei bellissima» esclamò Lucy una volta entrata nella camera della sorella.

«Anche tu lo sei» disse la maggiore con un sorriso sul volto.  
Lucy scosse la testa imbarazzata.

«Non quanto te».  
Susan lusingata, sorrise.

«Manca ancora un po' al banchetto, sai se Peter e Legolas sono arrivati?» chiese un po' preoccupata la maggiore.

«Sono arrivati dieci minuti fa, ho visto solo Peter. Mi ha detto che l'elfo era andato a prepararsi» disse con un alzata di spalle.

«E come ti è sembrato?» chiese con timore.  
Lucy la guardò dubbiosa.

«In salute, come sempre» rispose perplessa.  
Susan si rilassò all'istante, era preoccupata perché non vedendoli arrivare aveva cominciato a pensare a mille scenari che riguardavano suo fratello e un branco di orchi.  
Bussarono alla porta e Susan andò di corsa ad aprire trovandosi di fronte Peter.

«Peter» esclamò Susan abbracciando il fratello.  
Peter, sorpreso, la strinse a sé.  
  
«Sembra che tu non mi abbia visto per secoli» esclamò il maggiore.  
Susan sciolse l'abbraccio e lo guardò severa.

«Siete in ritardo, stavo cominciando a preoccuparmi seriamente» confessò.  
Peter sorrise e l'abbracciò nuovamente.

«Non è successo nulla, ci siamo solamente trattenuti un po' di più» disse con tono sicuro. Peter guardò Lucy e sospirò.

«Lucy, ti dispiace raggiungere Edmund in giardino? Devo parlare in privato con Susan».  
La minore annuì e uscì dalla camera.

«Che succede?» chiese Susan guardandolo negli occhi.

«Dobbiamo parlare di una cosa» disse sciogliendo l'abbraccio e raggiungendo con brevi passi la finestra.

«Riguarda le trattative del Re Thranduil?» chiese Susan «Eri troppo agitato ieri» aggiunse.  
Peter annuì senza guardarla.

«Ha chiesto due cose» annunciò girandosi verso di lei.  
Susan lo guardò con attenzione e sospirò.

«Cosa?»

«La prima cose è un bosco non lontano dal castello, serve principalmente per gli elfi che rimarranno qui dopo la guerra. Per tenerci al sicuro» disse Peter.

«La cosa sembra avere un senso, visto dove vivono mi sembra normale chiedere una cosa del genere» disse Susan.  
Peter annuì.

«E la seconda cosa?» chiese la minore con timore.

«Forse la cosa potrebbe non piacerti» sussurrò avvicinandosi a lei.

«Avanti Peter, sputa il rospo» disse Susan con un tono di rimprovero.

«Re Thranduil ha preferito cambiare la data del vostro matrimonio. Per un breve istante si era dimenticato che tu sei umana e forse potresti non sopravvivere alla guerra» mormorò Peter guardandola negli occhi.

«La cosa ha un senso. Non si può creare un'alleanza basata su un matrimonio se prima accade qualcosa ai due sposi» disse la Regina con un sospiro.

«Non sei arrabbiata?»  
  
«No, prima o dopo non fa nessuna differenza» annunciò Susan guardandolo negli occhi.  
Peter sorrise e le prese la mano.

«Credo che sia il caso di raggiungere gli altri»  
  
  


Legolas guardò l'intero giardino addobbato affascinato dalle creature parlanti che pian piano prendevano posto a tavola. Nella Terra di Mezzo non esistevano animali parlanti, o almeno se esistevano lui non ne aveva ancora fatto la conoscenza. Narnia era tutta nuova per lui e per i suoi compagni elfi, persino i raggi del sole parevano avere un'altra luminosità e calore. Persino gli orchi, le creature tanto temute, erano diversi da quelli che loro conoscevano, aveva ritenuto opportuno visitare i luoghi da loro usati per farsi un idea di come vivevano e di come combattessero. Suo padre lo aveva messo in guardia su questo, doveva stare attento a ogni mossa del nemico e non solo di quelli. Nonostante la sua decisione di stringere un alleanza con degli estranei preferiva non fidarsi al cento per cento, a mente fredda persino lui aveva ritenuto giusto questo pensiero ma una volta vista Susan cambiò idea. Una persona così bella e dolce come lei non poteva mentire e fare del male a una persona, si era sacrificata per il bene del popolo ed era impensabile pensare a un secondo fine. Guardò in direzione del castello e la vide stretta a braccetto con il fratello, il capo alzato e con un sorriso radioso.  
 _“Una vera Regina_ ” pensò subito Legolas.  
Susan, dopo aver lasciato il fratello al tavolo, si avvicinò a lui.

«Allora mio principe, Narnia vi piace?» chiese dolcemente.

«Molto, mia Regina» rispose meravigliato dalla sua regalità e bellezza.  
La Regina sorrise sentendo la lieta notizia.

«Ne sono felice, ho avuto il timore che Narnia non vi piacesse» disse sincera.  
Legolas scosse la testa e sorrise.

«Perdonate la mia intromissione» mormorò una voce alle loro spalle.  
Si girarono e video la piccola Lucy, rossa in viso, guardare Legolas stupita.

«Che succede?» chiese divertita Susan, sapeva benissimo a cosa stava pensando la sua sorellina.

«Volevo solo informarvi che la cena è pronta».  
Legolas sorrise e prese la sua mano.

«Fateci strada, vostra Maestà» disse baciandole la mano.  
Lucy arrossì violentemente e annuì mostrando a loro la strada da percorrere.  
Legolas offrì il braccio a Susan, che accettò, e s'incamminarono al proprio posto. Quando tutti si sedettero al loro posto tutti fecero silenzio.  
Peter si alzò dal suo posto e prese il calice pieno di vino e lo alzò al cielo tempestato di stelle.

«Stasera, popolo di Narnia, si festeggia la speranza di poter finalmente regnare e vivere in tutta tranquillità. La festa di questa sera è dedicata tutta al principe Legolas e ai suoi coraggiosi elfi, che proteggeranno Narnia e la difenderanno al nostro fianco.» Peter guardò il principe con un sorriso sincero e Legolas chinò il capo nella sua direzione in segno di gratitudine. «Tra a breve, inoltre, si festeggerà l'unione tra la mia amatissima sorella Susan, nonché Regina, e il principe di Bosco Atro, Legolas rendendo questa unione più duratura e sacra possibile.» Susan arrossì guardando il suo futuro marito «Che Aslan vi benedica e che ci protegga tutti».  
I narniani, e ovviamente gli elfi, applaudirono alle sue parole mentre le pietanze venivano portate a tavola. Non si era mai visto un banchetto così pieno di buon cibo, tutto era squisito e persino gli elfi ne erano rimasti soddisfatti. Le risate e l'allegria aleggiavano nel grande giardino rendendo la serata una delle più belle degli ultimi mesi, i narniani e gli elfi aprirono le danze divertendosi come non mai.  
Susan rimase sorpresa nel vedere gli elfi sorridere e divertirsi, a prima impatto si poteva pensare che erano di tutt'altro genere, sorrise felice che non fosse così.

«Vostra altezza, mi concedete l'onore di un ballo?» le chiese Legolas accarezzandole la mano.

«Certamente, mio principe» rispose con un sorriso.  
Si alzarono dai loro posti e avanzarono verso il centro della pista da ballo, in quel preciso istante i musicisti cominciarono a suonare un lento. Legolas si mise davanti a lei e accostò la mano destra sul suo fianco sinistro mentre con la mano sinistra sorreggeva la sua mano destra. Cominciarono a ballare e Legolas sorrise.

«Ballate molto bene, mia Regina» sussurrò il principe.

«Anche voi» rispose sincera Susan.  
Volteggiarono per la pista guardandosi negli occhi, come se ci fossero loro due e nessun altro accanto. L'atmosfera idilliaca sembrò surreale per Susan, non le capitava da tanto tempo di sentirsi così serena e, in qualche modo protetta. La musica cessò e Susan si sentì un po' triste, ballare con Legolas l'aveva fatta stare bene e in quell'istante desiderò che la musica continuasse a suonare.

«Vi va di passeggiare con me?» chiese Legolas guardandola negli occhi.  
Susan annuì con un sorriso. Si allontanarono un po' dalla folla fino a raggiungere il grande terrazzo dove si poteva vedere il mare e la luna brillare.

«Nonostante la distanza che ci separava stamani, vi ho sentita» disse triste Legolas.  
Susan lo guardò dubbiosa.

«Cosa intendete dire?» chiese lei, preoccupata.

«Ho sentito dire che non vi piace la mia terra» rispose con tristezza.  
Susan distolse lo sguardo e fissò le onde del mare che si muovevano ritmicamente.

«Non era mia intenzione offenderla, mio principe. Ma è così, forse sono stata troppo frettolosa nel dare un giudizio, ma dovendomi basare su quello che ho visto ho preferito essere sincera» ammise lei.

«Non mi avete offeso, speravo solo che la mia terra vi piacesse e che la reputassi degna di essere abitata da voi» rispose Legolas. Il principe si affiancò a lei e le prese il mento costringendola a guardarlo.

«Vi prometto che vi farò cambiare idea, quando vedrete la vera bellezza della Terra di Mezzo la amerete anche voi come la amo io. Rimarrete stupita dagli altri regni popolati dagli elfi, oppure da Minas Tirith, regno popolato dagli uomini e valorosi guerrieri» disse convinto.  
Susan lo guardò profondamente negli occhi cercando di capire se lui mentisse o meno.

«Vedo sincerità nelle vostre parole, principe. Sono sicura che sarà così quando visiterò l'intera Terra di Mezzo» disse Susan sorridendo.  
Legolas le accarezzò la guancia e sentì sotto alle sue dita il calore che si stava formando sulle sue guance.

«La prima volta che vi vidi nel bosco pensai che tu non fossi umana. Ho creduto per un breve istante che tu appartenessi alla mia stessa razza, la vostra pelle di porcellana così perfetta, i vostri occhi così profondi e gentili vi rendono la creatura più perfetta tra tutte. In quel preciso momento ho giurato sulla mia vita che vi avrei protetta e reso felice a qualsiasi costo» ammise guardandola negli occhi.   
Susan rimase in silenzio, incapace di dire qualcosa. Era rimasta letteralmente stupita dalle sue parole che sentiva, nel suo cuore, sincere.  
«Noi elfi siamo creature molto sensibili, quando prendiamo l'impegno di amare una persona lo facciamo per sempre2» sussurrò vicino alle sue labbra.  
Susan si ritrasse un po' da lui.

«Non potete amarmi. È passato troppo poco tempo» disse Susan, stupita.  
Legolas sorrise e si avvicinò nuovamente a lei.

«Quello che provo per voi si avvicina all'amore, mia Regina. Questa è una delle tante differenze tra elfi e umani. Sono sicuro che tra non molto il mio cuore sarà completamente vostro» mormorò.  
Susan rimase in silenzio e abbassò il capo.

«Non vi preoccupate, so aspettare» aggiunse prendendole le mani.  
Susan alzò lo sguardo e fece un piccolo sorriso.

«Mio fratello mi ha detto che vostro padre desidera che il matrimonio venga posticipato prima della guerra» disse Susan.

«Si, mio padre mi ha informato di questo. Se è questo che temete, sappiate che non vi toccherò con un dito fino a quando non sarete voi a volerlo»  
Susan arrossì e scosse la testa.

«Non è questo che mi preoccupa, è solo che non conosco le vostre usanze. Ditemi, mio principe, come funziona il vostro rito cerimoniale?» chiese curiosa.

«Il matrimonio sarà celebrato qui, ho pensato che sarebbe appropriato usare le vostre tradizioni» disse Legolas guardandola.

«Ne siete sicuro?» chiese insicura.

«Mia Regina, non è importante come viene celebrato, l'importante è rispettare il significato della parola matrimonio» disse prendendole la mano «Il matrimonio dovrà essere festeggiato prima della battaglia, non dobbiamo concordare oggi la data, abbiamo ancora un po' di tempo» aggiunse con un sorriso. Susan annuì e strinse la sua mano in segno d'affetto. Le labbra di Legolas si avvicinarono al suo orecchio lentamente.

«Vostra sorella ci sta spiando, ve ne siete accorta?» sussurrò dolcemente.  
Susan guardò avanti a sé e notò, dietro a un massiccio albero, la figura nascosta della sorella minore.

«Dovete scusarla, non vedeva l'ora di conoscervi» sussurrò imbarazzata Susan.  
Legolas ridacchiò mentre Susan si avvicinava all'albero, irritata.

«Perché ci hai seguiti?» chiese alla minore.  
Lucy si fece piccola piccola e guardò in basso.

«Volevo solamente conoscere il mio futuro cognato» disse a bassa voce.

«Spiandoci di nascosto?» chiese ad alta voce, si poteva chiaramente sentire l'indignazione della maggiore. Le aveva sempre insegnato che spiare o origliare era sempre sbagliato, anche se si faceva in buona fede.

«Non rimproverarla, mia Regina. È colpa mia» disse Legolas avvicinandosi a loro.  
«Regina Lucy, perdonate la mia maleducazione, non mi sono ancora presentato».  
Legolas si inchinò e baciò la mano della minore che arrossì subito.  
Susan scosse la testa e sospirò.

«Non vi preoccupate, principe. È un onore per me conoscervi» disse Lucy con un sorriso.

«Sono lieto di sapere che faremo tutti parte della stessa famiglia» ammise l'elfo.

«Pure io, sono felice di sapere che mia sorella andrà in sposa a un elfo gentile e premuroso» disse guardandolo negli occhi.

«Regina Susan starà bene al mio fianco, vi prometto sulla mia vita che nessuno oserà farle del male».  
Lucy parve tranquillizzarsi e sorrise.

«Man le trasta, Haldir3?» chiese Legolas guardando nell'oscurità.

«Le aphadar aen4» disse Haldir.  
L'espressione di Legolas cambiò all'istante facendo preoccupare la sua futura moglie.

«È successo qualcosa?» chiese Susan preoccupata.  
Legolas la guardò e scosse la testa.

«Nulla di grave, mia Regina. Venite, vi accompagno dagli altri».  
Susan e Lucy obbedirono, avevano chiaramente capito che qualcosa aveva turbato il bell'elfo al tal punto da doverle scortare fino ai tavoli dove Edmund e Peter erano ancora seduti.  
Legolas convocò Peter assieme ad Haldir e parlarono in privato un po' lontani da loro, Susan vide il fratello maggiore scuotere la testa e sospirò.

«Cosa sta succedendo?» chiese Edmund preoccupato.

«Non lo so, Edmund. Non lo so».  
  
  
  
Note:  
1: Non si sa se effettivamente Haldir si sia mai innamorato di un umana. Ma visto che sto scrivendo una fan fiction su di lui e un umana ho deciso di collegare le due cose. Scusatemi per questo mio capriccio.  
2: Gli elfi sono creature sensibili (anche se a guardare il padre di Legolas si potrebbe pensare il contrario) e hanno questa, chiamiamola così, capacità. Così come si sono innamorati a prima vista Arwen e Aragorn ho deciso questo destino per il nostro elfo. Altro mio capriccio, scusatemi.  
3: "Cosa ti turba, Haldir?" in elfico.  
4: "Siete stati seguiti" in elfico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo Autrice:  
> Scusate per l'enorme ritardo con cui pubblico il nuovo capitolo, ho avuto dei "problemi tecnici" se possiamo dire. Scusatemi ancora.  
> Spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto. È un pò "fluff", ma diciamo che è un capitolo di passaggio.  
> La quiete prima della tempesta, così la chiamo io.  
> Come sempre ringrazio la mia beta: YoungRevolverOcelot.  
> Al prossimo capitolo, spero.


	5. 05. Racconto di una guerra passata.

"Le Cronache di Narnia, Il Signore degli Anelli e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà, tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari, il mio è solo un divertimento"

05\. Racconto di una guerra passata.

I due giorni che seguirono furono i più angoscianti e lunghi per i tre fratelli Pevensie. Peter partì alle prime luci dell'alba il giorno dopo i festeggiamenti accompagnato da Legolas e da alcuni elfi e narniani. Edmund, dopo aver appreso la notizia della partenza del fratello, si arrabbiò al tal punto da rinchiudersi dentro camera sua senza proferire più parola. Non amava essere messo in disparte, era abbastanza grande per sapere cosa accadeva al suo regno e perlustrare da solo il perimetro senza avere qualcuno alle calcagna. Non era più un bambino infondo. Susan e Lucy, d'altro canto, avevano intuito che qualcosa non andava ma avevano accettato la partenza del fratello senza dire una parola. Non avevano di che preoccuparsi se assieme a lui c'era Legolas.  
«Secondo te cosa è successo?» chiese Lucy dopo aver finito di consumare il pranzo.   
Susan alzò gli occhi al cielo spazientita, erano due giorni che le faceva la stessa domanda.  
  
«Non lo so, Lucy. Te l'ho già detto!» rispose alla svelta dopo un lungo sospiro «Se fosse successo qualcosa di grave ci avrebbe informato. Sai com'è fatto Peter».  
  
«Hai ragione. Peter ci avrebbe informato» disse Lucy guardando la sorella. «Ma poteva almeno dirci dove stava andando» obiettò subito dopo.

«L'ha fatto per Edmund, non vuole che lui lo segua» disse Susan, alzandosi dal suo posto e dirigendosi verso la credenza di mogano più vicina.

«Ma Edmund è comunque un Re! È un suo diritto seguirlo».

«E lasciare Cair Paravel senza un Re?» chiese Susan, dopo aver preso un libro dalla copertina azzurra.

«Ci siamo noi» le ricordò la più piccola.

«Certo, ma è stato un ordine di Peter, ricordi? A Cair Paravel deve esserci sempre un Re a proteggerla» disse imitando il tono di voce del Supremo.  
Lucy cominciò a ridere, amava quando la maggiore imitava uno dei fratelli.

«Mi stai dicendo che Edmund ha più potere di quanto immagina?» chiese all'improvviso la più piccola.  
Susan annuì soddisfatta. Si andò a sedere al suo posto davanti al fuoco e aprì il libro cominciando a leggere con aria sognante.  
«Non hai paura per Legolas?» chiese avvicinandosi a lei.  
Susan alzò gli occhi al cielo, odiava essere disturbata mentre leggeva.

«Ovviamente si».  
Dopo quella sera non aveva più avuto modo di incontrarlo, ne di salutarlo. Nonostante non sapesse cosa fosse accaduto, voleva dargli un braccialetto porta fortuna. Forse per lui sarebbe stato un regalo stupido ma per lei contava molto, quel braccialetto significava che lei si preoccupava per lui e che sperava nel suo ritorno. Aveva più volte pensato a quello che era successo quella sera, alla sua confessione e al quasi bacio che c'era stato.  
“ _Perché non ho permesso a Legolas di baciarmi?_ ” si chiese. “ _Forse l'ho offeso? No, è impossibile. Lui ha detto che avrebbe aspettato_ ”

«A cosa stai pensando?» chiese Lucy, guardandola meglio.

«Nulla di importante» rispose alzandosi dalla poltrona «Penso che andrò ad allenarmi con l'arco». Lucy annuì guardando la sorella mentre usciva dalla sala da pranzo. Susan recuperò il suo arco, che teneva custodito gelosamente in camera sua, e andò in giardino dove fece sistemare dei bersagli di legno. Alcuni elfi si fermarono a guardarla, avevano udito la sua bravura con l'arco e volevano vedere se le voci erano vere. Susan si guardò attorno e si sentì a disagio. Un conto era essere osservata dai narniani e un conto era essere osservata dagli elfi e la loro vista così perfetta. Sospirò e indossò la protezione per il braccio, nonostante fosse un eccellente arciere a volte capitava di sbagliare e sperò con tutto il suo cuore che non fosse uno di quei giorni. Puntò l'arco verso il terreno e mise il fusto della freccia nell'apposito spazio sull'arco, posizionò l'indice sopra la cocca della freccia, il medio e l'anulare sotto di essa e tirò la corda fino a quando il gomito non si trovò dietro alle sue spalle. Con il busto eretto prese la mira e si concentrò attentamente sul bersaglio, prendendosi tutto il tempo che voleva, fare una bella figura era d'obbligo in questo caso. Scoccò e il braccio proseguì la sua strada in opposizione alla freccia, facendo scivolare la mano sulla guancia tra la bocca e lo zigomo. Il colpo andò a segno e Susan sorrise soddisfatta1.   
  
«Eccellente tiro, mia signora» disse Haldir, dietro di lei.  
Susan si voltò e sorrise gentilmente al nobile elfo.  
  
«Vi ringrazio, Haldir».  
L'elfo si chinò e si spostò, dando così lo giusto spazio alla Regina.  
Susan prese un'altra freccia, mirò e la mandò a segno. Ogni volta che prendeva una nuova freccia, Haldir allontanava sempre di più il bersaglio fino ad arrivare a duecento metri.  
«Haldir, è troppo lontano» disse Susan, aggrottando la fronte.  
L'elfo corse velocemente da lei e sorrise.

«La mira e la concentrazione sono la chiave della vittoria, mia signora» disse lui guardando il bersaglio.  
La Regina Gentile si guardò nuovamente attorno, gli elfi si erano fatti più vicini notando che assieme a loro c'erano anche Lucy ed Edmund. Con coraggio prese una nuova freccia, inspirò e prese bene la mira. Il vento le scompigliò i capelli accarezzandole il viso, Haldir rimase in silenzio osservando meticolosamente l'arco teso di Susan. Scoccò la freccia ed espirò. La Regina guardò Haldir e attese il verdetto, si sentì meglio quando vide l'elfo sorridere.  
«Ben fatto, mia Signora» disse l'elfo, guardando il bersaglio.

«Per un attimo ho temuto di non centrare il bersaglio» ammise lei senza vergogna.

«E perché mai? Siete un ottimo arciere, la distanza è nulla se la concentrazione è tanta» disse lui retorico.

«Per noi umani è un po' difficile centrare un bersaglio così lontano e fare centro» disse Susan prendendo la faretra vuota.  
S'incamminò verso il bersaglio con Haldir al proprio fianco.  
«Haldir, posso farvi una domanda?» chiese speranzosa.

«So cosa volete chiedermi, mia signora. Ma le mie labbra sono sigillate» disse l'elfo.  
Susan recuperò tutte le frecce e le mise al sicuro nella faretra.

«Mi potete dire se è una cosa grave?» chiese guardandolo.

«No, niente di grave. Non vi dovete preoccupare di nulla» rispose sicuro delle sue parole.  
Susan annuì.

«Posso chiedervi un favore?» chiese la Regina un po' timorosa.  
Haldir la guardò per qualche istante.

«Ovviamente si, se posso sarei ben lieto di aiutarvi».  
La Regina sorrise.

«Mi chiedevo se mi potevate insegnare qualche frase o parola in elfico» disse imbarazzata «Visto che sposerò presto un elfo, mi è sembrato giusto imparare la vostra lingua».  
Haldir sorrise.

«Sarà un onore per me insegnarvi la mia antica lingua. Ma temo che dovrà aspettare stasera, oggi pomeriggio dovrò stare di guardia con gli altri elfi».  
Susan sorrise entusiasta.

«Per me va bene. Va bene dopocena? Alla biblioteca?» chiese la fanciulla guardando negli occhi azzurri di lui.

«Perfetto. Ci vediamo più tardi, mia signora» s'inchinò e se ne andò.  
Susan lo seguì con lo sguardo e sorrise.   
  


Susan si avviò alla biblioteca con un sorriso sul volto e dei fogli e un astuccio sotto braccio, non vedeva l'ora di imparare la lingua elfica. Dalle poche volte che aveva avuto la possibilità di sentirla, le era parsa come una melodia, come un canto antico e pieno di misteri.  
«Susan, aspettami» urlò Lucy, correndo verso di lei.

«Che ci fai qui? Non dovevi andare da Edmund?» chiese sorpresa.  
La minore scosse la testa.

«Edmund non ha voglia di stare con nessuno al momento. Voglio venire con te a imparare la lingua elfica!» annunciò eccitata.  
Susans sospirò, maledicendosi di aver confessato della lezione che avrebbe avuto con Haldir.

«E va bene, a volte è giusto soddisfare le proprie curiosità» rispose la maggiore con un sorriso.  
Entrarono insieme nella maestosa biblioteca piena di libri e tomi antichi e si guardarono attorno, ma di Haldir non c'era traccia.

«Forse siamo in anticipo» disse Lucy, sedendosi su una poltrona.  
Susan annuì e andò a sedersi di fianco a lei.  
«Pensi che Peter stia bene?» chiese la più piccola appoggiando la testa sulla spalla della maggiore.

«Si, sta bene. E poi c'è Legolas con lui, sono sicura che in caso di pericolo lui lo proteggerà» disse sicura. Lucy sorrise sollevata.  
La porta della biblioteca si aprì e Haldir entrò in fretta.

«Perdonate il mio ritardo, ho avuto un contrattempo» si scusò.

«Non vi preoccupate, non siete affatto in ritardo. Spero che non sia successo nulla di grave» chiese Susan.  
L'elfo scosse la testa e si andò a sedere vicino a lei.

«Vedo che stasera non siete sola» disse guardando Lucy,

«Perdonate mia sorella, è molto curiosa e voleva imparare qualcosa anche lei» Susan sorrise, sperando che al buon elfo non desse fastidio la presenza della sorella.

«Affatto, mia Regina» disse con un sorriso.

«Prima di iniziare la lezione, posso chiedervi una cosa?» chiese Lucy, intimidita.

«Ditemi pure, mia signora»

«Mi potete raccontare qualcosa della vostra razza?» chiese curiosa.

«Cosa volete sapere di preciso?»

«Voi elfi avete combattuto qualche guerra?»  
Susan la fulminò con lo sguardo, non erano cose da chiedere.

«La guerra che molto probabilmente ricorderanno tutti, è quella contro Sauron» disse l'elfo con tono disgustato.

«Chi era costui?» chiese Lucy sempre più curiosa.

«In suo nome in realtà è Mairon, in origine era un potentissimo servo di Aulë il fabbro»

«Aulë il fabbro?» chiese Lucy, interrompendo l'elfo. «Mi scusi, non volevo disturbarla»

«Non vi preoccupate, è giusto chiedere quando non si conosce qualcosa» disse saggiamente Haldir.   
«Aulë viene anche chiamato il Signore della Terra ed è un Valar. I Valar possono essere paragonati agli Dei e a ciascuno di loro viene abbinato un elemento. Aulë ha creato una propria razza, i nani. Fu ammonito per questo e venne costretto ad adottarli come figli dando loro vita e coscienza» disse guardando la più piccola.  
«Poco tempo dopo Mairon fu imbrogliato dall'Oscuro nemico Melkor e diventò una creatura malvagia» continuò l'elfo «Cambiò così il nome in Sauron. Dopo la sconfitta e l'imprigionamento di Melkor fuori dai confini del mondo, Sauron imbrogliò gli uomini del regno di Nùmenor portandoli alla distruzione. Dopo la sconfitta del suo Signore, Sauron sembrò pentirsi e pregò per la misericordia. Ma fuggì e si nascose, non era disposto a ritornare nell'Ovest per essere giudicato»  
Lucy e Susan guardarono l'elfo, rapite dalle sue parole e avide di informazioni.

«Dopo mille anni di inattività, Sauron cambiò il suo aspetto e nome, facendosi chiamare Annatar, il signore dei Doni. La prima cosa che voleva fare era quella di ingannare gli elfi, i nani e gli uomini. Capì subito che gli uomini erano più facili da irretire, ma comprese ben presto che i Nani e gli Elfi erano più difficili da sedurre. Il Re Supremo dei Noldor e Elrond di Gran Burrone sospettarono fin da subito che Annatar avesse intenzioni meno nobili delle sue parole» Haldir si fermò e guardò le due sorelle.

«E poi cosa accadde? Caro Haldir, non mi lasci così sulle spine» implorò Lucy, guardandolo negli occhi.  
Gli occhi dell'elfo si fecero più scuri e spaventosi, Lucy abbassò lo guardo impaurita.

«Sauron riuscì a stringere amicizia con gli elfi fabbri dell'Eregion, questi erano avidi di conoscere nuove tecniche di fabbricazione dei gioielli che, purtroppo, Sauron era a conoscenza» Haldir sospirò infastidito «Con l'aiuto degli elfi, forgiò svariati anelli del Potere ma in segreto, Sauron, forgiò l'Unico Anello nella montagna di fuoco fondendo nel suo anello più potere e volontà dominando così su tutti gli altri»  
  
«Era tutto un inganno» sussurrò Lucy, disgustata.  
Haldir annuì.

«Quando l'Oscuro Signore infilò al dito l'Unico Anello, i Noldor capirono di essere stati ingannati e nascosero i tre anelli più importanti chiamati Narya, Nenya e Vilya. Sauron li desiderava fortemente perché tramite quei tre anelli poteva dominare la mente degli elfi. Scoperto il suo inganno, Sauron invase e distrusse Eregion». Haldir alzò lo guardo e guardò verso la porta dove Edmund ascoltava la storia appoggiato al muro.  
Susan notò lo sguardo del fratello, era parecchio interessato dalla storia. Sentì una morsa stringerle lo stomaco, questo Sauron assomigliava molto a Jadis. Sapeva esattamente quello che suo fratello stava pensando.  
«Sauron riuscì a recuperare molti Anelli del Potere, e li distribuì a vari Re degli uomini e dei nani; ci mise pochissimo a sottomettere gli uomini sotto alla sua volontà. D'altro canto, però, trovo difficile schiavizzare i nani. Gli anelli del potere non avevano nessun effetto su di loro, se non di renderli più collerici quando non trovavano abbastanza oro» Haldir si fermò e, disgustato, sputò un “ _Nani_ ” a bassa voce.

«Ricordo cosa Aslan vi chiese prima di arrivare a Narnia. Perché non avete un buon rapporto con i nani?» chiese innocentemente Susan.

«Questa è una lunga storia, mia Signora. Potrei raccontarvela un altro giorno se lo desidera, ma vorrei finire prima questa» disse senza cattiveria l'elfo.   
Susan annuì.

«Scusi se l'ho interrotta. Continuate pure».

«Così iniziò l'ascesa di Sauron. Cominciò a diffondere tra la popolazione la paura della morte, secondo lui era una maledizione imposta dai Valar, i Dei. Commise persino un atto di blasfemia negando l'esistenza di Eru, e annunciando che l'unico Signore del Mondo risiedeva nel Vuoto» l'elfo smise di parlare per qualche istante, il senso di disgusto si poteva leggere chiaramente sul suo viso. «Sauron fondò un proprio culto religioso adorando solamente Melkor e perseguitando gli infedeli. Ma tutto questo non bastò, in poco tempo diventò così avido che convinse un suo Re sottomesso a prendere con la forza quello che gli Dei gli aveva negato. L'immortalità.»  
Lucy rimase a bocca aperta, incredula che una persona potesse commettere così tanti atti blasfemi e gravi.

«Eru, però, distrusse il Re e la sua flotta di uomini seppellendoli nelle Grotte degli Obliati. E dal quel momento, per Sauron cominciò la discesa verso il baratro. Perse così la sua forma corporea e tutte le energia che aveva impiegato per conquistare la gente. Assunse una forma sgradevole e si affidò nell'Anello per sottomettere i suoi alleati. I Dei furono clementi con un gruppo di uomini, vecchi sostenitori di Sauron. Li portarono nella di Mezzo dove fondarono i Regni di Arnor e di Gondor. Vennero guidati da Elendil l'Alto e dai suoi figli, Insildur e Anarion. Inoltre si allearono con il Re degli Elfi, Gil-galad, e insieme attaccarono Sauron. Dopo una lunga, estenuante e sanguinosa guerra lo sconfissero. La guerra, però, portò innumerevoli morti, compreso Oropher e Gil-galad».  
Edmund si avvicinò a loro e guardò l'elfo con curiosità.

«E l'anello?» chiese il Re Giusto.  
Haldir abbassò lo sguardo.

«Andò perso nelle acque dell'Anduin. Elendil, dopo la battaglia, prese l'anello del potere. Elrond cercò di destarlo, di dirgli che doveva distruggerlo ma l'anello lo convinse a fare diversamente e si impadronì del Re umano. Perse la vita nei Campi Iridati per mano degli Orchi».

«Ma Sauron è veramente morto? Una persona con così tanto potere non può morire così facilmente» disse Lucy, dopo un breve silenzio.

«Molti dicono che non sia veramente morto. Thranduil lo dice da molto tempo, purtroppo nessuno gli da ascolto2» annunciò l'elfo, serio.

«Oropher» sussurò Susan.

«È il nonno di Legolas» disse Haldir, fissandola attentamente.

«Ricordo di averlo sentito da Aslan quando arrivai a Bosco Atro» ammise Susan, abbassando lo sguardo.  
Il silenzio cominciò a regnare nella biblioteca, nessuno osava chiedere nulla, tutti pensavano a quello che avevano appena udito e rabbrividirono al pensiero di quello che ogni creatura della Terra di Mezzo aveva passato per colpa di Sauron.

«Che ne dite di cominciare?» chiese Haldir, poco dopo.

«Va bene» disse Lucy, destandosi dai suoi pensieri.

«Mi posso unire anch'io?» chiese Edmund guardando le proprie sorelle.  
Susan annuì soddisfatta e tutti e tre si concentrarono sull'elfo.

°°°

Dopo due ore interminabili passate a prendere appunti e a scrivere la pronuncia di ogni singola parola, la lezione sul linguaggio degli elfi terminò. Susan fu l'unica ad apprendere e imparare più vocaboli ed era entusiasta della cosa, Edmund e Lucy, invece, impiegarono più tempo nel pronunciare correttamente alcune parole. Haldir rimase soddisfatto della lezione e dei suoi “alunni”, era passato troppo tempo dall'ultima volta che aveva dato lezione sulla loro lingua.  
«A quando la prossima lezione?» chiese Lucy, uscendo dalla biblioteca.

«Non saprei, mia signora. Credo che la prossima volta la lezione ve la darà Legolas» disse serio.

«Quindi dobbiamo solo aspettare» sbottò la minore.

«Non dovrete aspettare molto, è arrivato pochi secondi fa. Si trovano nell'atrio» annunciò Haldir.

«Se mi potete scusare, devo andare a parlare con Legolas. Buonanotte, mio Re e mie Regine.» l'elfo s'inchinò al loro cospetto.

«Buonanotte a voi» dissero in coro i tre fratelli.

«Vado ad aspettare Peter in camera sua. Mi deve più di una spiegazione» ribattè Edmund, in tono minaccioso.  
Susan e Lucy annuirono e diedero la buonanotte al proprio fratello.

«Forza andiamo, ti accompagno a letto» annunciò Susan guardando la sorella.

«Ma io voglio sapere quello che è successo!» esclamò la minore.

«Assolutamente no! È tardi e dovresti essere a letto da un bel pezzo. Domani mattina potrai vedere Peter, ma non ora» replicò la maggiore infastidita.  
Lucy sbuffò e obbedì. Andarono in camera sua e Susan aspettò finché Lucy non si fosse messa in pigiama e sotto le coperte.

«Tu non sei curiosa? Pensavo che dopo due giorni che non lo vedevi, avessi voglia di parlare con Legolas» annunciò lei, curiosa.

«Haldir voleva parlare con Legolas, è occupato al momento. Domani appena lo vedrò ci parlerò» dichiarò Susan «Ma ora dormi. Abbiamo vissuto abbastanza avventure per stasera» replicò la più grande.  
Lucy sbadigliò sonoramente e annuì.

«Buonanotte Sue» sussurrò Lucy da sotto le coperte.

«Buonanotte a te, Lucy» disse dolcemente Susan.  
Uscì dalla stanza della sorella e chiuse la porta alle sue spalle. Percorse lentamente il tragitto verso la sua stanza e rimase sorpresa nel vedere Legolas davanti alla sua porta.  
«Legolas» esclamò lei avvicinandosi a lui.  
Legolas si avvicinò velocemente a lei e l'abbracciò stretta. La Regina Gentile sorrise, stupita di tale gesto.

«Mia Regina, sono felice di rivedervi» sussurrò al suo orecchio.

«Legolas, dammi pure del tu. Non è il caso di usare questo linguaggio, specialmente ora che ci sposiamo» constatò la Regina.  
Legolas la guardò negli occhi e sorrise.

«Come vuoi, Susan» disse felice, gustandosi il suo nome. «Perdonami se non sono venuto a salutarti, ma stavi dormendo e non avevo intenzione di svegliarti» ammise lui, rammaricato.

«Mi sarebbe piaciuto che tu mi avessi svegliata» ammise lei «Volevo donarvi una cosa» aggiunse con un sorriso.

«Che cosa?» chiese curioso.

«Volevo donarvi un braccialetto portafortuna. L'ho fatto io stessa» confessò con le gote in fiamme.   
Legolas le accarezzò le guancia, godendo del calore che sentiva sotto le dita.

«Sarebbe un onore per me indossarlo» disse guardandola negli occhi.  
Susan annuì e sorrise.

«Aspettatemi qui, vado a prenderlo. È in camera mia».  
Legolas annuì e sorrise.  
Susan entrò in camera sua e aprì il cassetto del comodino posizionato vicino al letto, prese un sacchettino color lilla e uscì dalla camera. Lo porse a Legolas che lo prese con grandissima curiosità. Susan si sentì in ansia, sperava con tutto il cuore che al suo principe questo pensiero piacesse.  
Legolas prese il braccialetto e lo esaminò con attenzione. Era un semplice braccialetto dalle perle blu e sembrava fosse della sua misura. Legolas sorrise.

«Ti va di mettermelo tu?» annunciò felice.  
Susan annuì compiaciuta. Prese il braccialetto e lo infilò al polso del suo futuro principe.

«È un braccialetto semplice, non è tra i più belli di Narnia».

«Per me è il più bello di tutti. Ha un significato preciso, siete preoccupata per me e sperate nel mio ritorno» annunciò lui fissando il braccialetto sul suo polso.

«Esatto. Spero veramente che ti porti fortuna» disse speranzosa.

«L'hai fatto tu, sarà sicuramente così» disse accarezzandole la mano.

«Se mi è concesso chiedere, cosa è successo?» chiese la Regina speranzosa, era un po' stanca di essere all'oscuro di tutto.  
Legolas rimase in silenzio per un po', non sapeva se dire o meno la verità.

«Alcune megere ci hanno seguiti. Alcuni elfi se ne sono accorti durante la festa e le hanno seguite, non hanno fatto nulla. A mio parere erano incuriosite dalla nostra razza, a Narnia noi non esistiamo e ritengo che sia stata una cosa normale» disse lui perdendosi nei suoi occhi.

«L'importante è che nessuno si sia fatto male» obiettò la fanciulla, abbassando lo sguardo.  
Legolas, con l'indice e il pollice, le prese il mento e lo sollevò.

«Cosa avete fatto durante la mia assenza?» chiese Legolas avvicinandosi al suo viso.

«Nulla di eclatante. Ho letto, mi sono addestrata con l'arco e preso una lezione con Haldir» disse guardando le sue labbra.

«Haldir mi ha avvisato di questo, sono felice di sapere che sei interessata alla mia lingua» annunciò orgoglioso. «Sono sicuro che Haldir abbia fatto un ottimo lavoro. Ma da oggi me ne occuperò io»

«Ha fatto un ottimo lavoro. E mi ha aiutato anche con l'addestramento».  
Il volto di Legolas cambiò di punto in bianco.

«Non mi aveva informato della cosa» annunciò lui con uno strano tono di voce.

«Non era importante» mormorò lei.

«E dimmi, passate molto tempo assieme?» chiese lui, guardandola negli occhi.

«Si. Esegue i tuoi ordini» rispose Susan. Non le piaceva la piega che stava prendendo la conversazione.

«E parlate molto?» chiese freddo.

«Abbastanza» confessò Susan.

«Devo ammettere che è colpa mia» sbottò Legolas, incrociando le braccia al petto. «Non ti ho prestato abbastanza attenzioni visto quello che sta accadendo».  
Susan sgranò gli occhi dalla sorpresa.

«Legolas, sei geloso?» chiese.

«Sono geloso di chiunque passi del tempo con voi. Sapere di non avere la stessa possibilità mi rende triste. Ma poi, quando penso che vivremo insieme, la gelosia passa. Per un po'» disse ad alta voce. «Ma non devo temere Haldir, è un mio ottimo amico» aggiunse.  
  
«Non dovete temere proprio nessuno» ammise lei.  
Legolas sorrise e le accarezzò una guancia.

«Mi fa piacere saperlo» annunciò lui, con un sorriso.

«Credo che sia il caso che io vada a dormire» disse guardandolo negli occhi.  
Legolas annuì, prese dolcemente la sua mano e la baciò.

«Dormi bene, mia sposa» disse dolcemente.

«Dormi bene anche tu, mio principe» Susan sorrise e si voltò. Aprì la porta della camera e si bloccò. Si girò nuovamente verso l'elfo e fece velocemente dei piccoli passi verso di lui, si alzò in punta di piedi e schioccò un bacio sulla sua guancia. «Sogni d'oro» aggiunse diventando rossa. Si precipitò nuovamente in camera chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle con il cuore che batteva all'impazzata.  
Legolas, rimasto fuori a fissare la porta, si toccò la guancia e sorrise. Sentì un sentimento nuovo crescere dentro lui, una strana sensazione simile all'euforia. Nonostante l'ora tarda andò a cercare Haldir, lui aveva già conosciuto quel sentimento ed era l'unico che poteva aiutarlo a mettere chiarezza.  
  
  
La pioggia picchiettò molesta sulla finestra, Susan aprì gli occhi e sbuffò. Era mattino presto e desiderava stare ancora un po' a letto, al caldo. Si girò dall'altra parte e provò a riaddormentarsi ma con scarso successo. Sbuffò nuovamente e si alzò dal letto, indossò la vestaglia e si avvicinò alla finestra. Il vento scompigliava in modo prepotente le chiome degli alberi, le foglie cominciavano già a staccarsi e a cambiare colore. Susan si strinse nella vestaglia, non amava particolarmente il brutto tempo. Decise di andare a controllare Lucy, ogni tanto al mattino presto se ne andava a zonzo per il castello con un vassoio pieno di biscotti in mano. Indossò le pantofole e si diresse verso la camera della sorella. Aprì la porta e sorrise, stava ancora dormendo. Si avvicinò a lei e prese le coperte che erano finite in fondo e la coprì. Si bloccò di colpo, scoprì la sorella e le abbassò il colletto del pigiama. Un marchio nero si estendeva per gran parte del collo fino alle spalle.  
Capì tutto, non avevano seguito gli elfi spinti dalla curiosità. Volevano Lucy.  
Le megere hanno marchiato la Valorosa.  
  
  


Note:  
1: Spero che la descrizione sia chiara, ho dovuto personalmente tirare con l'arco per capire quali parole usare. Se avete qualche dubbio potete ovviamente chiedere.  
2: Il motivo per cui ho introdotto Sauron verrà svelato molto presto, se avete trovato errori nel racconto ditemelo. Tutto questo l'ho trovato dopo tre ore di ricerche, può essere che qualcosa sia errato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo Autrice:  
> Ebbene si, sono riuscita ad aggiornare dopo poco tempo. Sono felice di questo!  
> Spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto e spero veramente che non vi abbia annoiato. Specialmente nell'ultima parte, credetemi, sapere la storia di Sauron servirà in futuro.  
> Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono e recensisco i capitoli, i lettori silenziosi e le persone che hanno messo un Kudos e messo la storia nel suo Bookmarks. GRAZIE DI CUORE!  
> Un ringraziamento speciale va alla mia beta YoungRevolverOcelot, grazie mille!  
> A presto, spero.


	6. 06. La linfa dei Reali.

"Le Cronache di Narnia, Il Signore degli Anelli e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà, tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari, il mio è solo un divertimento"

06\. La ninfa dei Reali.

Re Peter guardò la porta della sorella con aria assente, da quando Susan l'aveva destato dal suo sonno informandolo del marchio che le megere avevano impresso nella pelle della sorella minore, non riusciva più a stare tranquillo. Andò personalmente a svegliare con urgenza il guaritore che si precipitò frettolosamente nella sua stanza. Edmund e Susan, invece, non facevano altro che guardarsi preoccupati. Le megere non si erano mai permesse di commettere un atto del genere, avevano troppa paura del loro potere e dall'alleanza che avevano con Aslan. Mezz'ora dopo il guaritore uscì dalla stanza con uno sguardo corrucciato. Peter si avvicinò a lui con aria preoccupata.  
«Allora, qual è il verdetto? Si può togliere? È pericoloso? Danneggerà Lucy?» chiese in fretta, sperando con tutto il cuore di ricevere solo notizie positive.  
  
«Purtroppo il marchio lo può togliere solo la megera che glielo ha impresso nella pelle» annunciò tristemente «Il marchio è pericoloso. Credo che la megera abbia fatto in modo che esso compaia di tanto in tanto, visto che di solito è invisibile».  
  
«Qual è lo scopo di questo marchio? Dubito che non faccia nulla» chiese Susan, preoccupata.  
  
«Mia Regina, quel tipo di marchio ha il potere di rubare l'energia della Regina Lucy donandola alla megera che lo ha scagliato» spiegò il guaritore «La megera è responsabile di tutti i malanni che in tutto questo tempo si è presa».  
  
«Cosa facciamo adesso?» domandò Edmund «Insomma, se noi non possiamo togliere il marchio dobbiamo per forza andare dalla megera e ordinargli di toglierlo».  
  
«Dobbiamo stare attenti però» obiettò Peter «Potrebbe essere una trappola» aggiunse dubbioso.  
  
«O forse è una richiesta d'aiuto» disse Susan.  
Peter ed Edmund la guardarono leggermente confusi.  
  
«Pensateci un momento. Il territorio delle megere è da tempo sotto attacco e da quello che ho capito io vogliono uno scambio. Loro toglieranno il marchio in cambio di aiuto o un nuovo posto in cui mettere radici» spiegò la ragazza.  
  
«Sembra troppo semplice» disse Peter.  
  
«Ma è l'unica ipotesi plausibile» rispose Susan «Pensateci un attimo, se fosse così potremo stringere un accordo con loro evitando futuri scontri»  
Peter rimase in silenzio per un lungo tratto di tempo.  
“ _È troppo, troppo semplice. Ci deve essere per forza qualcos'altro dietro_ ” pensò il Giusto.  
  
«Mi dispiace, ma non vedo le megere stringere un accordo con noi. Tanto meno firmare un trattato di pace» ammise Edmund.  
  
«Forse si sono rese conto che farci guerra non le aiuteranno. Specialmente ora che abbiamo nuovi alleati molto più forti. Tutte le creature dopo un po' si stancano di combattere» rispose Susan, appoggiandosi con la schiena al muro.  
  
«Non lo so Susan, parliamo sempre delle megere» mormorò Edmund.  
  
«Dobbiamo mettere in atto un piano» disse Peter, serio. «Vado a chiamare Legolas, voglio un suo parere. Tra tutti è quello più saggio e più maturo»  
Edmund sgranò gli occhi a quella dichiarazione.  
«Cosa c'è?» chiese il maggiore con aria interrogativa.  
  
«Nulla, solo che sentirti dire che vuoi un consiglio da lui mi ha incuriosito. Insomma, Legolas non appartiene al nostro mondo» rispose Edmund.  
  
«Ed è proprio per questo che voglio un suo consiglio» disse Peter.  
«Guaritore, vi chiedo di rimanere con Lucy fino al mio ritorno» ordinò poi.  
L'uomo chinò il capo e sussurrò “Si, mio Re” e obbedì al suo volere.  
«Edmund, Susan, vi aspetto nei miei appartamenti. Arriverò presto».  
Peter si allontanò da loro ed Edmund guardò Susan.  
  
«Questa cosa non porterà nulla di buono. Anzi, il contrario».  
  
  
  
Mezz'ora dopo, Peter li raggiunse con Legolas e Haldir al suo fianco. Legolas si avvicinò a Susan e chinò il capo.  
«Re Peter mi ha informato della situazione in cui si trova la Regina Lucy. Mi dispiace tantissimo» disse sincero l'elfo. «Sappi che se posso essere d'aiuto non dovete fare altro che chiedere e lo farò, se è in mio potere» annunciò guardandola negli occhi.

«Dispiace anche a me, Legolas. Ma sono sicura che tutto si risolverà positivamente. Ho fiducia nei miei fratelli e in te, così come in Haldir. Poi ho fiducia in Aslan, non permetterà mai che a Lucy accada qualcosa di brutto» sorrise la ragazza.  
Gli occhi di Legolas si illuminarono e sorrise.  
  
«Ammiro la vostra positività, Susan.» ammise l'elfo «Non vi date mai per vinta, è una cosa di cui andare fieri».

«Possiamo dare al via la nostra riunione?» chiese con tono irritato Re Peter.  
Tutti e quattro annuirono e si andarono a sedere al loro posto.  
«La domanda è semplice Legolas, secondo te qual è la mossa giusta da fare?» chiese il biondo ad alta voce, scrutando l'elfo seduto di fianco a Susan.  
  
«Andare da loro. Da quanto mi avete detto su l'intera faccenda del marchio penso di aver capito le loro intenzioni. È una richiesta di attenzione, sanno che voi sapete come viene tolta quella magia. Vi stanno aspettando.»  
Haldir annuì alle parole del giovane principe.

«Sono d'accordo. Se avessero avuto cattive intenzioni, le avrebbero già fatto del male da molto tempo».  
Peter si strofinò gli occhi stanco, sospirò e guardò i due minori.

«Voi cosa ne dite?» mormorò incerto.

«Tu sai bene quello che penso» dichiarò la giovane.  
Lo sguardo di Peter si spostò sul più piccolo.

«Mi trovo d'accordo. Dobbiamo dirigerci in gran fretta da loro»  
Peter guardò la cartina davanti a sé, mostrava l'intera Narnia, i luoghi in cui si trovavano tutte le creature buone e malvagie.

«Così sia. Partiremo tra un'ora, farò preparare i cavalli per tutti e cinque» annunciò alzandosi dal suo posto.

«Tutti e cinque?» chiese Legolas, preoccupato.

«Si, tutti e cinque. Voi, Haldir, Io e i miei fratelli» rispose guardandolo serio.

«Verrà anche la Regina Susan?» chiese sempre più preoccupato, guardandola negli occhi.  
Peter annuì.

**«** Mio signore, credo che non sia una mossa saggia **»** mormorò serio.

«Suvvia Legolas, non mi succederà nulla» si intromise Susan.

«È pericoloso» continuò Legolas.

«Ho combattuto contro Jadis e la sua armata, ti posso assicurare che quella situazione era più pericolosa e tragica di questo nostro nuovo viaggio» disse ad alta voce la Regina.

«Re Peter, per favore, se avete a cuore vostra sorella non portatela con noi» implorò l'elfo al Re Supremo.

«Ho già deciso Legolas. Non fraintendermi, ho a cuore il benessere di mia sorella. Ma ho bisogno di lei, abbiamo combattuto insieme già una volta e se voglio ritornare con qualche risultato positivo, devo portarla con me» disse gelido.  
Legolas abbassò il capo, sconfitto. Era inutile replicare. Una leggera rabbia cominciò a crescere dentro lui e serrò i pugni.

«Permettetemi allora di cavalcare assieme a lei, sullo stesso cavallo. Ho anch'io a cuore il suo benessere» mormorò arrabbiato.  
Peter guardò la sorella e annuì.

«Se cavalcare con lei vi farà sentire più tranquillo, allora va bene» disse.  
Susan guardò Edmund e sospirò.  
  
«Andate a prepararvi, non accetto ritardi».  
Peter uscì affiancato da Susan ed Edmund.

«Credo che la vostra futura sposa non sia d'accordo con la vostra decisione, amico mio» mormorò Haldir avvicinandosi a Legolas.  
Il giovane elfo sospirò e scosse il capo.

°°°

Susan, da quando era a Narnia, aveva scoperto di amare passeggiare da sola all'aria aperta, che sia a piedi o a cavallo non importava. Amava quella sensazione di leggera libertà che si aveva quando si percorreva un tratto di strada in solitudine. La cosa che forse più detestava era essere trattata come una ragazzina, in cuor suo sapeva che Legolas aveva agito con le migliori intenzioni ma non le era piaciuto il suo modo di comportarsi. Nel momento della partenza aveva accettato educatamente la mano del suo principe e salì a cavallo, allacciando le sue mani ai suoi fianchi e da quel momento non avevano più proferito parola. Ribolliva ancora di rabbia dal suo comportamento. Dopo quasi tre ore di marcia, il cavallo si fermò all'improvviso e Susan allungò il collo al di sopra della spalla del suo cavaliere dalle orecchie a punta. Un grande albero dalla corteccia nera come la pece stava sbarrando la strada. Haldir scese dal suo cavallo e si avvicinò all'ostacolo scrutandolo attentamente.  
«Non è stata la natura a fare questo» li informò a voce alta.  
  
«Vuoi dire che è stato fatto intenzionalmente?» chiese Edmund guardandosi attorno.  
L'elfo annuì e indietreggiò fino al suo cavallo.

«Peter, cosa facciamo adesso?» chiese guardandolo.  
Il maggior controllò con lo sguardo l'intera area dall'aspetto oscuro e sospirò.

«Andiamo avanti» ordinò ad alta voce spronando il cavallo mettendolo in marcia.  
Obbedirono senza obiettare e proseguirono per la loro strada. Il bosco in cui si erano appena addentrati era molto strano per tutti e tre i Pevensie, non avevano mai visto un bosco del genere a Narnia, nemmeno quando regnava Jadis. La maggior parte degli alberi presentavano delle grosse macchie scure sulla corteccia, i rami che fuoriuscivano dal terreno erano pieni di nodi duri e le foglie erano quasi morse dai piccoli insetti. La luce che entrava tra le frasche degli alberi creavano dei piccoli spazi di luce rendendo il posto molto più tetro. Non si sentiva nessun suono, nessun cinguettio di uccelli, nessun verso di animali, niente di niente.  
«Questo posto sta morendo» mormorò il Re.  
  
«Le megere fanno questo?» chiese Haldir alla Regina Susan.  
  
«Non lo so, non mi sono mai addentrata in un loro covo. So che sono crudeli e abilissime nella magia. Dovremo stare attenti, sono molto brave anche nell'arte del combattimento» annunciò la fanciulla, stringendosi di più a Legolas.  
  
«Se loro vogliono un nostro aiuto non ci attaccheranno», cercò di tranquillizzarla il maggiore.  
Susan annuì.  
  
«Hai idea di dov'è il loro villaggio?» domandò Edmund al fratello, avvicinandosi a lui con il cavallo.  
  
«Ovviamente si. Siamo quasi arrivati, non temere» disse ad alta voce, facendosi sentire anche dai soldati rimasti indietro per proteggere i loro Re dai possibili attacchi.  
Susan cominciò a sentire un po' male alle gambe, non era abituata ad andare a cavallo per lunghi tratti. Guardò il terreno sotto di lei e desiderò ardentemente di poter scendere e procedere a passo d'uomo, vista la loro andatura se la potevano permettere. Indossare un abito o una gonna era fuori discussione in quel caso, aveva deciso di indossare un paio di pantaloni morbidi e aveva scoperto che erano comodissimi in certe situazioni. Certo, ad alcuni poteva sembrare poco idoneo al suo status da Regina ma a lei non importava. L'eleganza in una possibile guerra o in un possibile combattimento contro il nemico era da escludere, meglio essere comodi per qualsiasi movimento. E dallo sguardo che fece Legolas appena la vide con addosso quel capo per poco non la fece ridere, capì che a lui piaceva.  
“ _Chissà se anche le ragazze della sua razza indossano i pantaloni_ ” pensò Susan cercando di distrarsi dal dolore che stava provando.  
  
«Devo scendere» mormorò Susan a Legolas.  
L'elfo si voltò verso di lei.  
  
«Non credo che sia il caso» disse guardandosi attorno.  
  
«Seriamente Legolas, non sono abituata a cavalcare così tanto. Ti prometto che salirò nuovamente a cavallo appena mi sentirò meglio, okay?» cercò di convincerlo la fanciulla.  
Legolas fermò il cavallo e aiutò la sua sposa a scendere senza abbandonare il suo sguardo. Ripartirono e Susan sorrise sollevata, a piedi era decisamente più comodo per lei. Si guardò attorno e si accorse di essere in una specie di botte di ferro, Legolas al suo fianco, Haldir dall'altro, alcuni soldati davanti e dietro di lei. Pochi metri dopo la Regina Gentile sentì il rumore di un ruscello li vicino e s'incamminò verso Peter.  
«Siamo vicini al ruscello. Secondo la mappa di Narnia il loro villaggio è vicino a un ruscello».  
Peter la guardò e scosse la testa.  
  
«Non dovresti essere assieme a Legolas?» chiese serio.  
Susan alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Sai che non sono abituata a cavalcare. E non trattarmi come una bambina, sai che non lo sopporto» lo rimbeccò lei.  
Peter sorrise.

«So che non sei una bambina Susan, ma Legolas sarà il tuo futuro sposo. Non dico che devi obbedire a ogni sua parola, ma potresti assecondarlo di tanto in tanto, no?» domandò lui. «Ha veramente a cuore la tua salute. A quanto pare gli elfi sono creature abbastanza protettive verso chi amano» mormorò lui con un sorriso sincero.  
Susan annuì e tornò al fianco di Legolas. Rimasero in silenzio per un po' di tempo, la fanciulla sapeva che grazie al suo udito aveva sentito l'intera conversazione. Re Peter fermò il cavallo e diede segno agli altri di fermarsi, Susan si mosse verso il fratello ma Legolas – che con un balzo felino era sceso velocemente da cavallo – la prese per un braccio fermandola. Susan guardò l'elfo con uno sguardo interrogativo e lui scosse la testa.

«Tornate da dove siete venuti, Re e Regina di Narnia» urlò una voce gracchiante.  
Susan si voltò verso quel suono e assieme a Legolas, si avvicinò al fratello. Davanti a loro una donna anziana dalla pelle grigia e dai capelli unti di un colore che non sapeva vedere non permetteva loro il passaggio. Indossava degli abiti consunti e maleodoranti e si reggeva su un vecchio e sottile bastone che le arrivava fino a sotto l'ascella1.  
  
«Non ce ne andremo fino a quando la megera che ha scagliato il marchio su mia sorella minore non le avrà tolto il maleficio» annunciò gelido Re Peter.  
La megera sorrise, il suo sorriso era il più brutto che lui avesse mai visto, alcuni denti mancavano e quelli restanti erano ricoperti da qualche sostanza nera.  
  
«Lei non toglierà il marchio» annunciò con un sorriso storto.  
  
«Siamo disposti a trattare se vi interessa» rispose Edmund con la mano stretta sull'elsa della spada, pronto per qualsiasi attacco a sorpresa.  
  
«Togliete la mano dalla spada, ragazzo. Non vi attaccheremo» disse la megera guardandolo divertita. «Davvero? Tratterete? Perfetto, è quello che lei voleva» annunciò lei, sfregandosi le mani con aria maligna.  
  
«Portateci da lei così potremo discutere della cosa» disse Peter ad alta voce.  
La megera scosse la testa guardandolo con occhi vuoti.

«Nessuno uomo può entrare nel nostro villaggio» annunciò lei «Credo proprio che sarà Susan a trattare con lei».  
Entrambi i fratelli Pevensie si voltarono verso di lei, così come Legolas.  
  
«Va bene» rispose Susan, facendo qualche passo verso di lei.  
La mano di Legolas strinse nuovamente il suo braccio facendola voltare.  
  
«E se fosse una trappola?» chiese lui, preoccupato.  
  
«L'hai detto anche tu, quello che hanno fatto non è altro che una richiesta d'aiuto» mormorò lei.  
  
«Ho paura per te» confessò senza timore.  
La ragazza sorrise e gli accarezzò la guancia.  
  
«Non temere Legolas, tornerò» disse sorridendo.  
Si staccò dalla sua presa e guardò i propri fratelli.  
  
«Stai attenta» disse Peter scendendo da cavallo. «Se succede qualcosa, urla e avanzeremo. Okay?»  
Susan annuì e abbracciò il fratello, Edmund si unì a loro.  
  
«Possiamo darci una mossa?» chiese irritata la megera.  
Susan annuì e si avvicinò a lei, si voltò indietro e osservò i suoi compagni guardarla con una strana malinconia addosso. La megera le toccò il braccio facendo segno di seguirla e lei obbedì, percorsero la lunga strada tortuosa e scura senza parlare, svoltando di tanto in tanto. Susan cercò di ricordarsi mentalmente ogni particolare che vedeva, se il ritorno l'avesse dovuto percorrere da sola almeno aveva qualche dettaglio per ricordarsi la giusta direzione. Il villaggio delle megere era molto diverso da come lo aveva immaginato, era abbastanza pulito e per niente puzzolente, l'esatto contrario di quello che invece raccontavano alcuni libri su di loro. Al centro del villaggio c'era un piccolo pozzo fatto di pietra con alcuni fiori dai colori oscuri che si trovavano a grandi mazzi tutt'intorno. Le abitazioni delle megere non erano altro che casette di legno con tetti in paglia, molto probabilmente avevano usato la magia per renderli impermeabili e difficili da abbattere. La megera che l'accompagnava la portò davanti a una casetta che a vista d'occhio era la più grande e bussò. La porta si aprì da sola con un sinistro cigolio e Susan entrò spaventandosi quando all'improvviso la porta alle sua spalle si chiuse con forza.  
  
«Vieni avanti Regina Susan, figlia di Eva» la chiamò una voce angelica.  
Susan si sentì spaesata, le megere non avevano quel tipo di voce.  
  
«Non posso, non ci vedo» ammise lei.  
Si sentì un sonoro “crac” e piccole fiamme fredde apparirono dal nulla illuminando la casa. Era un unica stanza con un arredamento semplice: vicino alla porta c'era posizionato un ampio sgabello con sopra una caraffa d'acqua, dietro un ampio letto con uno sgabello più piccolo al fianco. Al centro della stanza, invece, un grosso calderone stava appeso per magia sopra a un focolare spento. Dall'altra parte della stanza c'era un tavolo grande con delle sedie e dietro ad esso una libreria grande quanto l'intera parete piena di libri e tomi antichi. Ma non c'era traccia della proprietaria dalla voce angelica. Evidentemente aveva usato qualche incantesimo per rendersi invisibile.  
  
«Che cosa sei venuta a fare qui?» domandò lei.  
  
«A mia sorella è stato impresso un marchio e sono venuta qui a chiedere alla megera che l'ha scagliato di toglierlo» annunciò a gran voce. «Siamo disposti a trattare se è necessario».  
  
«Voi che trattate con gente come noi?» chiese ridendo.  
  
«È della salute di nostra sorella che state parlando» disse cercando di rimanere calma. «Quindi ora vi chiedo, cosa volete in cambio della rimozione del marchio?» domandò lei.

«La ninfa dei reali» disse la voce, che si faceva sempre più vicina all'orecchio di Susan.  
  
«La cosa?» domandò lei confusa.  
  
«Non ne hai mai sentito parlare, vero? È il potere puro» annunciò lei.  
  
«È l'unica cosa che può rafforzarci» mormorò. «Non siete solo voi a combattere la battaglia contro gli orchi. Ora si sono aggiunti anche i lupi mannari, come loro alleati. Abbiamo perso molte sorelle per colpa di quei cagnacci, io stessa sono stata vittima di quei morsi ma sono sopravvissuta»  
  
«Per ninfa che cosa intendi?» domandò Susan.  
  
«Il sangue di un vero Re o Regina» mormorò. «Ne basta poco però. E quando verrà mischiato al mio sangue, aggiungendo qualche ingrediente quasi impossibile da trovare e pronunciando l'antica formula, potrò ritornare forte come prima2».  
  
«Quindi ti serve il mio sangue».  
  
«Come ho detto prima, ne serve pochissimo. E ho scelto te, Susan. Anche se non sei stata la mia primissima scelta»  
  
«Perché me?» domandò lei guardandosi attorno.  
  
«Perché tu sei intelligente, forte, con la testa sulle spalle e determinata. Questo è il comportamento che deve avere un vero Re o una vera Regina. I tuoi fratelli hanno ancora comportamenti disdicevoli, Peter è troppo severo e poco intelligente, Edmund infantile e Lucy troppo piccola»  
  
«Bada a come parli, megera. Non sono come tu li descrivi»  
Susan strinse i pugni e chiuse gli occhi.

«Dico solo la verità. Se devo essere onesta, avevo scagliato l'incantesimo su Lucy perché pensavo che bastasse questo per rafforzarmi e invece ho fallito. È ancora troppo piccola» confessò lei. «E ora, un po' di dolore per la vita di tua sorella».  
Susan aprì gli occhi infastidita.  
  
«Vedo che non c'è altro modo» mormorò. «Ma ci sono due condizioni!»  
  
«Non se ne parla!» annunciò la megera con tono irritato.  
  
«Vuoi tornare forte come prima?» chiese lei con un sorriso.  
La megera rimase in silenzio per un lungo tratto di tempo.  
  
«Sentiamo le tue condizioni»  
  
«Per prima cosa non dovrete più avvicinarvi al castello» cominciò lei.  
  
«Avete la mia parola» disse velocemente con tono annoiato.  
  
«Seconda cosa, quando andremo in battaglia vi unirete a noi come alleati. So che non è mai successo prima e che abbiamo molti punti di vista diversi, ma se vogliamo sconfiggere il nemico che abbiamo in comune dovremo allearci»  
  
«Mossa intelligente, non si aspetteranno mai un'alleanza del genere» disse trovandosi d'accordo.  
  
«Bene. Ora, come saprò che questo non è un inganno?» domandò lei. «Non voglio tornare al castello e trovare Lucy con addosso ancora quel marchio»

«Manterrò la mia parola» annunciò lei.

«La tua parola non mi basta»

«Devi fidarti, commettere un atto di fede» disse.

«Bene, allora iniziamo»  
  
  
Note:  
1: Non ricordo effettivamente la giusta descrizione delle megere, ho provato a cercare nel libro ma non ho trovato nulla (ho ripassato velocemente il libro per questo). Se invece la mia descrizione è errata vi chiedo scusa.  
2: Questo rito l'ho inventato io di sana pianta, non so se questo rito è stato usato in qualche altra storia, fan fiction o qualsiasi altra cosa. E non so se assomiglia a qualche rito esistente.  
Ve lo dico giusto per essere più chiara possibile.

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo Autrice:  
> Dopo tre anni passati a pensare se pubblicare o meno questa Crossover mi sono convinta a farlo.  
> Amo infinitamente questi due personaggi e mi sono sempre chiesta come potesse essere una loro ipotetica relazione.  
> Questo continuo pensare mi ha portato ad amarli come coppia di diverso fandom e alla fine mi sono decisa a pubblicare un qualcosa di loro. Spero che questa mia storia vi piaccia e che vi incuriosisca.  
> È la prima crossover che pubblico quindi siate clementi, per favore.  
> Un ringraziamento speciale va alla mia beta YoungRevolverOcelot per essersi offerta volontaria nel betare la mia storia, grazie. Senza di te non avrei mai avuto il coraggio di pubblicare.   
> A presto, spero.


End file.
